A Score to Settle
by TheJavaGirls
Summary: Liason. A huge MESSY crossover. GH BtVS and Angel. It's not only on the Hellmouth that things get a little wacky.
1. prologue

Prologue   
  
Glowering down at the luke warm coffee before him, Lindsey McDonald cursed his rotten luck. He  
didn't want to be here. Freezing his balls off in some nothing eastern town. But it seemed that the  
Powers had other ideas. Believing he owed them something. Kind of his punishment for all the bullshit  
he'd pulled in the past. With their usual twisted irony he was sent to protect his first evil deed from  
another one of Wolfram and Harts idiotic plans.   
  
He'd been doing fine on his own. Away from the war between good and evil. Turning his back on the  
demons and nasties that creeped and crawled through the night. He would have ignored the Powers  
summons as well if it hadn't been for that pain in the ass Irish bastard they sent to haunt him. Doyle.  
Angel's old seer.   
  
He knew he was screwed the moment the drunk half demon started hounding him. Day and night, no  
matter what he did. No matter how many shots of tequila he'd down. Doyle was there. Reminding him  
that he owed it to the young girl who's life he'd stolen. That he was the only one who knew where she  
was. What she was. It was up to him to keep her safe. Seeing that he'd left her defenseless. No  
powers, no memories. Just armed with a pack of lies that wouldn't see her through the night.  
  
It wasn't until he was in some bar outside of Amarillo that he caved. Unable to take another moment  
with the blue eyed pain in the ass. He jumped into his old beaten up Ford truck and made a beeline to  
Port Charles New York. Unprepared, unarmed. All that mattered was that he got away from the  
Powers little message boy and fast.   
  
Picking the coffee cup up and looking down in its murky depths, he wondered if he was going to be  
able to walk away from this when it was all said and done. Last time he barely made it out of LA. If it  
weren't for the help of Angel and his little team of do-gooders, he probably would have ended up being  
some random stain on the boardroom floor.  
  
"More coffee?" Looking up in the familiar blue eyes of the waitress whose tag read Elizabeth, Lindsey  
couldn't force himself to look back at her. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as she waited. A  
coffee pot in one hand, the other resting easily on her hip.   
  
"Yeah." Watching as she poured him another cup and picked up the dirty dishes in front of him, he took  
a chance to look up and get a closer look at the young woman. She hadn't changed much. Perhaps she  
was a little thinner. Her cheekbones a little more pronounced than when she was seventeen.   
  
"So are you waiting for someone?" Still an inquisitive little thing. He couldn't help but recall years ago  
when she'd been locked in one of Wolfram and Hart's cells. Her face and body beaten and battered  
after she and her friends had blown their High School to kingdom come. Never once did she back  
down. Never cried. Never conceded. The girl had once been a force to be reckoned with. Had the  
ability to make grown men cry out in fear. Was now reduced to a waitress in some pathetic little diner.   
  
And it was his fault.  
  
She'd once shown no fear as she stood her ground against some of the most powerful men in the  
world. Demanding they answer her questions. Let her go so she could check on her friends. Make sure  
the Sunnydale ratpack was still in one piece.   
  
But her family had other plans. Sick and tired of seeing their daughter coming home night after night.  
Bleeding and broken. Hating that she wasn't the pert little cheerleader like their eldest daughter. They  
had wanted a normal bright shining child.   
  
They'd come to the firm and begged for help. Unknowingly handing over their youngest child to the  
enemy on a silver platter.   
  
"Are you okay? You don't look too good." No. No he wouldn't. Not with one of the deadliest females  
standing just feet away. Even if her super strength was temporally impaired, it was still a little unsettling.  
  
"I'm fine. Just been traveling all night." Picking up the cup he busied himself with drinking down the  
bitter brew. Hoping like hell she'd get the hint and go wait on the other customers.   
  
He couldn't leave yet. Not when the smug bastard he was waiting for was about to come strolling  
through the door and right into his fist. He'd waited for years to get back at his ex-coworker. The last  
person he had ever trusted. He'd learned his lesson about the fine art of back stabbing fast thanks to  
Ric Lansing. And it was time to repay the favor.   
  
As if on cue, the bell over the door rung out. And the familiar face he'd been waiting for appeared.  
Always impeccably dressed, not a seem out of place as he talked to some stranger who looked less  
than thrilled to be there. Disregarding the stranger, Lindsey locked his eyes on his target. Knowing that  
the sooner he talked Ric out of the insane plan the firm was putting him up to, the sooner he could leave  
this town in his dust.   
  
Standing up. His chair scraping loudly over the old pitted and scared floor. Lindsey didn't waste the  
time waiting to be noticed. Stepping in front of Ric's path, he felt a small victory as the dark haired  
lawyer paused. His mouth gapping as he fought to regain his composer.  
  
"McDonald, what are you doing here?" Lindsey noticed the way his old 'pal' looked sideways at the  
cold unmoving man beside him. "Not that it isn't great that you dropped in for a visit."  
  
"Lansing lets cut the bullshit. I didn't come all the way up here to have you blow smoke up my ass." His  
steel blue eyes were slivers as he sized up his opponent. Slipping easily into his old role. Into the cold  
bastard that took no shit.  
  
Ric glared back at him before stealing another glance at the stranger who was listening with abundant  
interest. "Lindsey lets take this outside."  
  
"Lets not. I don't have the time to waste." Taking a step closer to the man who he had once considered  
his only friend, Lindsey could barely control the rage that was boiling beneath his skin. "Leave her  
alone. You're about to poke your nose into something you won't be able to handle."  
  
"What's he talking about Lansing?" The stranger finally spoke up. His distrust evident. "Who is this  
guy?"  
  
Ric looked uncomfortable as his eyes darted across the restaurant, locking on the waitress behind the  
counter. "Lindsey don't be a fool. You won't win. Her fate has been decided. And after tomorrow  
night there won't be a thing you or anyone else can do to change it." Turning his attention back to the  
man who was standing waiting for answers, Ric flashed him his trademark smile. "Jason, I'm sorry  
about this. Why don't we get some coffee and take our business somewhere else."  
  
Lindsey watched as the man looked slightly doubtful. As though he were deciding whether or not he  
should push the matter. "Fine." With a short nod, both men brushed past Lindsey.  
  
Waiting for a moment. Lindsey turned around. "Ric I may not be able to stop you from ruining her life.  
But I know a group of people that can." The threat was issued. One that he had hoped he wouldn't  
have to issue. "Do you really think this town is up for that kind of a war?"  
  
The diner grew quiet. The patrons looking back and forth between the two men whose gazes were  
locked in a furious battle. No one moved at they waited for the newest resident answer.  
  
"Do what you feel you have to. But know this. You wont win." With those words the fate of the town  
and one girl had been sealed.   
  
With a nod of his head, Lindsey knew the lines had been drawn. And damn it all to hell, he knew the  
Powers had expected this.  
  
~~~~*~~~  
  
"I don't get it. I thought you said that there was only two slayers." Clearly puzzled, Gunn leaned against  
the lobby's front counter.  
  
Angel and Cordelia exchanged a look that clearly spoke of their unwillingness to speak of a past.  
Wesley sat at one of the desks, his face taunt as he looked off into space.   
  
"Hello? Some answers would be appreciate here. How is it that after three years of putting my life on  
the line with you guys, I still don't know everything that there is to know about you guys?" Fred nodded  
her head in agreement. Standing beside her boyfriend, her expression a mixture of hurt and sympathy.   
  
"Tess was the slayer called when Buffy died fighting the Master." Cordelia voice was barely above a  
whisper. Tears were forming in her chocolate orbs.   
  
"I thought Kendra was next in line." Fred looked lost as she unfolded her arms from over her chest and  
let them fall to her sides.  
  
Angel looked down and shook his head sadly. "No Tess was called. She and her family ended up in  
Sunnydale after her father was transferred to Sunnydale Memorial. You guys would have really liked  
her. She was full of life and laughter."  
  
"Well from the sounds of it she still is. That is if McDonald isn't yanking our chains." Wesley finally  
spoke up. His eyes still unfocused.  
  
"Ok so Tess was called. What in the hell happened next?" Taking a seat, Gunn settled in for the rest of  
the tale.  
  
"She clinically died for about two minutes one night fighting some no named fledgling. And viola the  
psycho we all know as Faith was called." Waiving her hand listlessly in the air, Cordelia let her hand  
drop into her lap. "Everything was fine. Well a fine as it could be when you had a slayer turned traitor  
and a Mayor with a big ole chip on his shoulder running around town. We were getting ready to  
graduate. To face the Mayor in his last step of his ascension..." Tears spilled from her eyes as she  
gulped for air.  
  
Patting her back, Angel took one of her hands into his. Clearing his throat, he fought back his own tears  
as memories from the past haunted him. "It happened at graduation. Tess and Buffy were leading the  
Mayor through the school to the library. Buffy said that she and Tess spotted some students hiding in  
one of the near by classrooms. Tess spilt up, even though Buffy begged her not to. There wasn't  
enough time to argue. Buffy continued on as planned. Hit her spot and the school..."  
  
"Was blown to hell." Wesley finished. "We never recovered Tess's body. We assumed the worst."  
  
"Instead the evil law firm we all call a pain in our ass got to her first and worked some hocus pocus on  
her. Shipped her off to some place back east." Gunn shook his head. "Let me tell you all this. If I ever  
come up MIA don't assume the worst."  
  
"We should contact Giles. I think that he'd want to know." Standing up from the desk, Wesley walked  
slowly to the back office. His head lowered.   
  
"I'll call Buffy and the others. Why don't you all go and pack. I want to catch the first flight out as soon  
as the sun sets." 


	2. Part One

He shouldn't be here. Standing in the courtyard outside of Kelley's, hands shoved deep into his  
pockets, contemplating his options before subjecting himself to a serious case of frost bite. He'd  
already gone to Sonny. Telling him of the scene earlier that morning between Ric and some unknown  
guy. But like usual Sonny just waived it off.   
  
Apparently Ric had Sonny snowed. No matter how many times Jason had tried to point out that they  
didn't have any concrete information on the guy, Sonny would change the subject. It finally got to the  
point that Jason knew he was wasting his limited amount of time arguing. Instead he was forced to find  
the information he needed on his own. Even if he had to face the wrath of hell to find it.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he reminded himself not to get emotionally sucked in. Without a doubt this  
confrontation wasn't going to leave him with warm fuzzy feelings. It saddened him. That they had come  
to this. That he should have to stand outside watching her through the windows, feeling like an intruder  
in her life. It more than saddened him. It sickened .him. But things had gotten so out of hand so fast that  
the damage was already done. Honestly he didn't know if there was anything left to fix.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
Hearing the familiar sound of the bell above the door, Jason scanned the room. Only one table was left  
and by the looks of it the elderly woman looked ready to leave. At least there wouldn't be a packed  
diner to witness Elizabeth cutting him to shreds.   
  
Her laughter rang out from the kitchen. A sound that still had the annoying ability to steal his breath  
away. The sound was a warm and rich. Making his groin tighten, and the hairs on the back of his neck  
rise.  
  
The swinging doors to the kitchen flung open as Elizabeth strode through. Her head lowered as she  
tucked her paper pad into the front pocket of her apron. She seemed to be in a decent mood, too bad  
it wouldn't last once she spotted him.   
  
Standing his ground, he waited for the impact of her reaction. First her eyes would narrow, the edges of  
her mouth tightened. Then came her Antarctic like attitude.   
  
"Miss Foster, did you want your muffin to go today?" Looking up Elizabeth barely skipped a beat as  
she spotted Jason standing just to the right of the door. Plastering a smile on her face, she turned her  
attention to the elderly woman who was graciously thanking her for her kindness. She liked Miss  
Foster. The woman had been coming to the restaurant for years. Every afternoon like clock work she'd  
come in at three. Have a cup of tea with a muffin, then an hour later would pay her check and take  
another muffin home.  
  
Waiving good-bye, Elizabeth's smile vanished the second the door swung shut.   
  
"Courtney's not here." Busying herself with the dirty dishes, Elizabeth kept her back to him. There was  
no one else was in the diner and Elizabeth realized that since the night she'd left him at the penthouse,  
this was the first time they'd been alone.   
  
"I'm not here to see her." Taking a step forward he paused as she dumped the dishes into the tub  
behind the counter with a thunderous clang.   
  
"Well, Carly isn't down in the club either."   
  
"I know." Scratching his chin. It was now or never. " Elizabeth I need to ask you a few questions."  
  
" Don't know him. Never seen him and haven't seen him since." She answered without batting an eye.  
  
His brow wrinkled as he stared at her. "What?"  
  
"The guy from this morning. The one that went off on Ric. The one you came here to ask about." Her  
answer was bland as she crossed past him to the table that had just been recently abandoned.   
  
She had him there. "Fine. I also came to ask about Ric."  
  
Apparently she hadn't been ready for that question. Her attention now snagged, she stopped placing  
clean silverware on the table to look up at him."What about Ric?"  
  
"Does there seem to be something ...off about him?"  
  
Of course there was something off with the guy. He was charming, attentive and tried way too hard to  
be friendly. Instead of answering him with her own doubts, Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and went  
back to setting the table. "Not really. He seems nice enough."  
  
"Does anyone come to visit him at night?"  
  
"As in woman?" The thought apparently amused her. "Or maybe mysterious men in dark suits?"  
  
"This is serious Elizabeth." Taking another step closer to her, he rested a hand on the back of a chair  
and looked intently at her. "He's representing me for Alcazar's murder. I need to make sure that he's  
not going to screw me over."  
  
The sound of the bell rung just as she started to speak, making her close her mouth and shift her  
attention to the customer standing inside of the door. "Hello, anywhere is fine." The middle-aged man  
stared at her for a moment. His face a tight mask of uncertainty. His eyes seemed to drink her in.   
  
Frowning, Elizabeth fidgeted under his scrutiny. "Or did you want take out?"  
  
"W-What?" His thick British voice stammered. "Oh...oh no. I..." The man took off his glasses and  
started cleaning them. "Actually I came here..." The man cleared his throat and looked over at Jason's  
menacing glare. "A cup of tea would be nice."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded before heading to the counter.  
  
The man looked around before taking a seat. Jason kept an eye on him while he waited for Elizabeth to  
serve the man his drink. He'd never seen the man before. Another stranger. Something definitely was  
up.  
  
"So are you new to town? Or just passing through?" Elizabeth must have also noticed the increase of  
new faces. Her friendly mask was firmly in place as she walked around the counter, the teacup  
balanced in one hand as she wove through the dinning area.  
  
"Passing through actually." The stranger answered quickly. "I'm looking for someone who's been  
missing for the last few years."  
  
Jason watched from his spot a few feet away as her delicate brow lifted. "That sounds interesting. Do  
you think this person is in Port Charles?"  
  
The man smiled faintly. "You could say I've found some reliable proof."  
  
"Well I hope that you find whoever you are looking for. Would you like anything else?"  
  
"N-No, thank you." Nodding Elizabeth backed away. Right into the solid chest of Jason.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Her voice contained the frost he'd been expecting.  
  
"Ric."   
  
"What? Oh yeah." Putting as much space between them as she could, Elizabeth busied herself with  
refilling the salt and pepper shakers. "I haven't noticed anything. He seems like a nice enough guy. But I  
really don't know him all that well. Besides if you don't trust him why do you have him representing  
you? No don't answer that." Holding her hands up to stop him from answering, Elizabeth rolled her  
eyes. "It was Sonny's idea."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He knew what she meant. Had been wondering the same thing  
himself. But the way she said Sonny's name rubbed him the wrong way.   
  
Lifting her head, Elizabeth gave a look that could kill. "Jason this is a conversation you do not want to  
get into with me. Trust me."   
  
Elizabeth took a small silver teapot and an extra tea bag over to Kelley's only customer. Signaling to  
Jason that as far as she was concerned their conversation was over. With an aggravated growl Jason  
stalked over to one of the stools in front of the counter and took a seat. He was here for answers and  
that's what he was going to get.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"So what exactly are we gonna do?" Readjusting the strap on her carry on, Willow looked around the  
small airport with trepidation. "If Tess doesn't know who she is, how is she supposed to remember  
who we are?"  
  
"Angel's contact seems to have some information on what happened to her." Buffy answered. Her  
voice barely above a whisper. Ever since Angel's call that morning she hadn't been able to erase the  
nightmare of graduation from her mind. She could still see Tess's face, could see her mouth moving as  
she yelled to her to keep running. It was the last time she'd seen her friend before the building blew.  
"I'm sure we'll be able to figure out how to help her."  
  
"I'm still having a hard time believing she's alive. It's been four years."Shaking his head in disbelief,  
Xander looked down at the ground as he walked along side of his two best friends. In the next twenty-  
four hours another friend he'd thought was dead was going to be back. It was a lot to take in.  
  
"Giles should already be here." Hating the silence, Buffy had to keep the conversation going or she'd  
go crazy. "I wonder if he's seen her yet?"  
  
"It's a good thing he was in Boston." Willow replied. "You don't think he'll approach her yet do you?  
Angel said to wait until they got here and we had all the information."  
  
"I don't know. I mean you know Giles. He'll probably search her out. But he's not really up on the  
verbal skills." Xander grinned. "It's gonna be great seeing him again. You don't think he's back to  
wearing tweed again now that he's back in with the Watchers."  
  
"Oh god I hope not." Buffy groaned. "I'd hate to think that after all our hard work and dedication to  
make him somewhat normal that a year back with the old crusty farts would ruin it all."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"What do you mean the senor partners sent back up?" Holding the phone to his ear, Ric paused in his  
pacing. "Lilah it's just McDonald."  
  
"Yeah, apparently you haven't been filled in one Lindsey's new pals."  
  
"I could care less if he's best friends with Godzilla. After tomorrow it's over. We'll have the slayer on  
our side. There's nothing he can do about it." Was it just this morning that he had been on the top of the  
world. A promotion in his pocket and a song in his heart? Now everything was going to hell. Just  
because McDonald butted his nose into a situation that had nothing to do with him.  
  
Lilah snorted over the phone. "Alcazar came busting into the boardroom this morning. Seems that one  
of his contacts there told him about your little confrontation with the former Golden Boy. Not good Ric.  
The man is seriously unhinged. He's also sending some of his men out that way."  
  
"Crap." Muttering darkly under his breath, Ric ran a hand over his face.  
  
"You haven't heard the worst part."  
  
"Do I want to hear this?"  
  
"Angel and his little friends are about twenty minutes away from arriving in Port Charles."   
  
"Angelus?"  
  
"The one and only. Ric, I hate to say this. But you're so dead." 


	3. Part Two

"Will you all please-." Giles cleared his throat and surveyed the chaos around him. "I'm sure if we all  
just-." His voice was a little louder, but still no match for the yelling that bounced off the warehouse  
walls. Everyone was talking at once. Insults and accusations rebounded off one another, as each person  
tried to talk louder than the rest.  
  
So this was why they were separated in two different towns and by several hours. It was all coming  
back to him with vivid clarity. At one time he'd chalked it up to adolescent hormones. The bickering  
and name calling. But now he knew better. It was astounding that they ever got anything done in the  
past.  
  
With a loud sigh of disgust, Giles placed two fingers up to his mouth and whistled loud enough to make  
everyone snap their mouths shut and look over at him in surprise.  
  
"I don't see why we don't do this more often." He replied dryly. His eyes shooting daggers over to  
Buffy who was about to open her mouth again and interrupt. "I trust that I don't need to remind you  
that we don't have much time to waste?"   
  
Everyone nodded silently. Their faces downward in shame, but not letting the reprimand stop the  
irritated looks they sent one another from beneath their lashes.  
  
"Angel, you said your contact was going to meet us here?" Turning to the vampire, Giles took off his  
glasses and started cleaning the already spotless lenses. Once again it seemed he'd been cast in the role  
to keep everyone on track. Though it was a nostalgic blast from the past, he'd really been holding onto  
the hope that they'd be able to proceed with the maturity they'd should have gained over the last four  
years. Silly him.   
  
"He said he'd be here around seven." Angel answered, his tone flat. Letting everyone know just how  
much trust he put into said person.   
  
"I still say we should find Tess and grab her. At least then she's out of danger until we know how to fix  
her." Pushing herself away from the pole she'd been leaning against, Buffy's hands went immediately to  
her hips in a defensive posture. Glaring at whoever disagreed with her.  
  
"I'm with blondie on this." Gunn added his voice, trying to brush off the hot glares of Angel and  
Cordelia. "We don't know who else is in on this. Why wait?"  
  
"Because we'd scare the you know what out of her." Willow fired back. Her emerald green eyes filled  
with concern. "I think she's been through enough already."  
  
Wesley sighed. "But what if we don't do anything and Wolfram and Hart gets to her first. None of you  
know how dangerous these people are. They're resourceful. Evil. And willing to do anything to win. If  
they have the slightest inkling we're aware of Tess's whereabouts, the situation could become dire. I  
don't think I'm out of line when I say that we should be expecting the town to be over run with  
Wolfram and Hart employees... and not the human kind."  
  
"That is if they aren't already here. I mean Lindsey did say that he's already tried talking to one that  
lives here." Fred's voice was barely above a whisper. But her concern was enough to catch everyone's  
attention. "I think we should find her."  
  
"They're right." A voice startled everyone from the dark. Footsteps could be heard echoing against the  
concrete floor until the stranger stepped out of the shadows. "Your friend is in danger. Wolfram and  
Hart have been working on this project for years. They aren't going to let the ball drop, not now when  
they're so close."  
  
"McDonald." Angel's growl rumbled through his chest.   
  
"Angel." Lindsey's dark look matched the vampires. "If I said it's great to see you it'd be lie."  
  
Deliberately stepping between the two men, Giles took a deep breath and gave Angel a warning glance.  
"Thank you Mr. McDonald. What you have done for us is...there is no way I can express my  
gratitude."  
  
Lindsey shuffled his feet in place. Looking extremely uncomfortable under Giles's steady stare. The  
muscle on his jaw line twitched. "You don't need to thank me." Seeing that the older gentleman was  
prepared to argue, Lindsey held up his hands to stop him. "Trust me."  
  
"Listen to him Rupert. The last thing he deserves is our gratitude. Do you McDonald?" Stepping  
forward, his eyes held the anger he felt for the ex-lawyer.   
  
"Do you want my help or not?" His attention zeroed in on Angel, Lindsey stepped past   
Giles. He could handle Angel's holier than thou attitude. Was used to it. But he wasn't going to stand in  
a room filled with strangers and have Angel humiliate him. "Cause if not? There was cute little down in  
Charleston I wouldn't mind visiting again."  
  
"Do I want your help? To have to trust that you aren't screwing us over? No. But I don't have much of  
a choice here, now do I? A friend of ours is depending on us and we aren't going to fail her. Even if it  
means working with you on this."  
  
"Angel, I'm going to tell you this once. Back the hell off. I don't want to be here either. I was just fine  
before the Powers decided to stick their distorted halos into my life." Lindsey was now standing toe to  
toe with Angel. He didn't allow Angel's intimidating height get to him. Neither man looked ready to  
back down, their fists clenched. Bodies tight with hostility.  
  
"Down boys." Putting a hand on each man's chest and pushing them apart, Cordelia positioned herself  
smack dab in-between them. "As much fun as it is to watch the two of you duel it out in a pissing  
contest... Can we just get this over with? " Giving both males the look instilled in all women to bring out  
the little boy in all men, Cordelia waited until each gave a silent nod.  
  
"Angel as much as you dislike Lindsey, he has proved to be a decent ally at times." Wesley's voice  
faltered and his face turned beet-red under Angel's hostel glare. "Well when he wasn't blowing up our  
offices and putting us in the hospital."  
  
"Or bringing back ex-girlfriends or trying to drive Angel insane." Gunn mumbled.  
  
"But he helped with those blind kids." Cordelia offered, her smile wobbled slightly. "Of course he  
ended up getting a rise and a corner office."  
  
Lindsey looked over at the brunette with a wondrous look, that soured instantly. "I don't need or want   
your help Cordelia."  
  
With a huff, Cordelia turned on her heal and glared at her old rival. "Good to hear it, because you-you  
weak pathetic little worm" Jabbing her finger to his chest with each word, Cordelia's eyes turned cold.   
"are the last person I would ever help. You aren't even a blip on my radar. You don't register, don't  
count. You are spam. Are you seeing a pattern here? I'm worried about Angel snapping your neck.  
You're the only person who knows how to help Tess. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Alrighty then." Xander's eyes were wide. "There's the Queen C we all know and love."  
  
"Unless of course you're the unfortunate target for her wrath." Buffy grinned.   
  
"Lindsey lets start at the beginning, shall we?" Giles rubbed at his temple. Hoping to ease some of the  
pain that was starting to build up there.  
  
"I found out about Tess my first year with the firm." Lindsey looked down at his hands and let out a  
long sigh. "It was her junior year in high school. Her parents came to the firm hoping we could help their  
daughter."  
  
"Her parents?" A group of voices bounced off the warehouse walls.  
  
"Yeah." Nodding his head, Lindsey cleared his throat. "They had heard about us through one of Mr.  
Walker's associates. They knew we represented and helped... things that normal everyday people have  
never heard about. To be fair I really don't think they had any idea what they were getting themselves  
into."  
  
"Her parents made mine look like the parents of the year." Xander's brows drew together. "I knew the  
Walker's were evil."  
  
"They wanted us to make Tess forget about her calling. To block out everything she knew. To become  
the daughter they had always of dreamed her being."  
  
"But instead they delivered her to the devil." Shaking his head, Angel didn't know who he was angrier  
with. Tess's less than stellar parents, or Wolfram and Hart.   
  
"On a silver platter no less." Bitting down on her lip, Willow sat down on an empty crate. "With a big  
ole apple in her mouth and...Done talking now."  
  
Lindsey looked over at the redhead and nodded. "Yeah something like that."  
  
"But that was our junior year. Why did Wolfram and Hart wait a year?" Buffy sat down next to Willow.  
  
"They didn't see the need to do anything. The Walker's were very well off, but they were hard  
pressed to come up with the down payment the senior partners were demanding. Instead some people  
were assigned to look into Tess and her group of friends she hung out with. This is how they were able  
to locate Angel. Once the news got back to the senior partners that Tess was good friends with the  
souled vamp they'd been searching for, the down payment was overlooked and plans were made."  
  
Silence filled the air, as everyone absorbed what was being said.  
  
"So it was my fault that she was taken." It wasn't so much of a question, than it was a statement.  
Turning his back on the group, Angel stared off. Not knowing how to deal with the information he was  
hearing.  
  
"That's not entirely true." Lindsey said. "Sooner or later they would've figured out a way to use Tess. If  
it means anything to you, not everything went as planned."  
  
"How so?" Wesley asked.  
  
"For one, she was supposed to be taken well before graduation. But when Faith turned traitor they had  
to step back, wait it out."  
  
"Okay I'm lost. Why would an evil law firm care whether or not a slayer went psycho? Wouldn't they  
see that as a great time to zoom in and take Tess? When the troops are weak." Cordelia's tone was  
doubtful. "They're evil. I'd think that they'd get their rocks off because of the problems we were  
facing."  
  
Telling himself not to look over in her direction, Lindsey couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her.  
"Wolfram and Hart was a different place before you and Angel came to town." Seeing the disbelief in  
her chocolate orbs. "They weren't so quick to jump the gun back then. At one time they actually would  
think things out before reacting. If Tess were to be taken too soon, the balance would've been thrown  
off. The mayor would've ascended, the battle would've been lost. They couldn't let Mayor succeeded  
with his plans it would ruin Wolfram and Harts long term goal. So instead they kept Tess with all of you  
until it was over."  
  
"Keeping her in Sunnydale kept the scales even." Thinking out loud, Giles nodded. "Without Tess we  
would've been hard pressed."  
  
"That's why they waited. When it was apparent that the battle was won, they made their move."   
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "There were no students."  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"She turned around and went back to the chemistry lab. She had said she saw some students hiding out  
in there." Tears formed in her eyes. Whipping her head in Lindsey's direction, her face twisted in pain.  
"Do you know how many times I've woken in the middle of the night screaming because of that day?  
Knowing that I should've stopped her." Jumping off the crate Buffy advanced on Lindsey. "I have  
blamed myself for her death for over four years."  
  
"Buffy." Stepping behind his ex, Angel placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let him finish."  
  
"Actually we had two of our people waiting in there. We figured if the slayers made it to the hallway in  
front of the library..." Talking of the situation as though he were talking about the weather, Lindsey ran  
a hand through his sandy brown hair. "I can tell you, she didn't come easily."  
  
"Can we get a big group 'we could give a damn' chant here." Xander glared over at the ex-lawyer.  
"You messed with us. With our friend's life. If you weren't the only person that could help Tess right  
now I'd kick your ass...or at least let Buffy do it for me."  
  
Lindsey understood the hostility the younger man was feeling. On nights that he'd allow himself to  
reflect back he felt the same way. But he tried hard not to remember. Bourbon. Tequila. Jack Daniels.  
It didn't matter what he used or how far he ran. Sooner or later it always come back to him. "I might let  
you when this is all done."  
  
"What?" The pretty redhead who'd been watching him intently looked confused.   
  
"You all have to remember that I was still relatively new to the firm. I had been so sure I'd known what  
I was getting myself into. Had no idea what the senior partners were capable of. I wasn't prepared.  
None of us were really."  
  
Angel watched as Lindsey's features soften. Making him look younger, more vulnerable. "Who else  
was working on this?"   
  
"Me, Lilah Morgan and Ric Lansing. They were testing us." Shaking his head, Lindsey rubbed at his  
eyes. "And we failed miserably."  
  
"How did you fail? We thought she was dead." Dropping his hands, Lindsey watched as Cordelia's  
bottom lip quivered. "There was a funeral. A headstone. Trust me Lindsey, you didn't fail. Your firm  
was the reason the group split up."  
  
"Cordelia, it may have looked like Wolfram and Hart succeeded, but like I said. Things didn't go the  
way the seniors had planned. They wanted to twist her mind. To taint her to the point that she didn't  
resemble the girl you all knew. Cared about. Instead of her being your dead friend, she would've been  
your worst enemy."   
  
"You helped her." Angel's voice almost sounded humored. Would've worked, if it weren't for that  
damn lump in his throat.   
  
"I tried. So did Lilah. At the time we thought that Ric was in on it with us. Now don't get carried away.  
I had my reasons for helping her." Lindsey's eyes hardened as he looked over at the vampire. A sneer  
on his lips, that was aimed more at himself than anyone else. " In the end...Ric was going right back to  
the partners, telling them everything. Telling them that Lilah and I weren't on board with their goal. That  
we were getting too close with our little prisoner. Lilah backed off when things started getting too hot to  
handle."  
  
"Where was she being kept?" Not sure whether or not to take Lindsey's words at face value, Gunn  
kept his eye on the man.  
  
"At the firm. In one of the basement cells."  
  
"D-Did they hurt her?"  
  
A small smile touched Lindsey's lips. "No. But Ric wasn't so lucky. She put him in the hospital for a  
month."  
  
"That's our girl." Angel chuckled, not seeing the look Buffy sent his way. "So how is it that you helped  
her?"  
  
"Well they wanted to keep her there, until her calvary came for her."  
  
"But we thought she was dead." Buffy defended them.  
  
"There were so many hints around saying otherwise. But either way the partners were getting tired of  
waiting. When Angel surfaced in LA and started causing problems they didn't care any longer if he  
came to save her or not. They wanted her up and operational. To put her against Angel and his crew."  
Lindsey paused. This was it. The part that he tried to block from his mind. "Have you ever heard about  
a Klovack demon?"  
  
"I thought that they went extinct over three thousand years ago." Wesley whispered. "Of course they  
didn't. It seems that our specialty is in demons that shouldn't exist. You can't mean that they would've.  
But that's even more..."  
  
"That's over kill." Giles uttered.   
  
"Hello? Some of use don't get a thrill out of dusty old tomes. What in the hell is a Klovack?"  
  
"You remember the Judge?" Giles turned to Buffy, "Klovack's function in the same fashion, except they  
don't turn their victims into a dusty mess."  
  
"They burn the humanity out of a person. But the person is still alive." Wesley added.  
  
Xander scratched the side of his head. Not really liking the way the conversation was going. "So they  
burn the creamy goodness out of people and leave...?"  
  
"Someone Angelus would've gotten along with wondrously." Giles mumbled to himself. "She would've  
had all the slayer powers. The strength, the speed, plus Tess's magical abilities. She wouldn't have tried  
stopping evil, but helped it. Together she and Angelus would've caused more chaos than we would've  
been prepared for."   
  
"So how were you able to stop this?" Gunn asked.  
  
Lindsey ran a hand through his untrimmed hair and paused for a moment. "Like I said Ric was going  
behind my back. Going to the senor partners. Telling them that I was too soft for the job. One day  
Holland called me to his office...had one of the guards come in with me. I was about to be given my  
pink slip."  
  
"They were going to kill you?" Cordelia looked ill at ease.  
  
"Yeah, without severance pay." His chuckle was dark. "But like always I was able to talk my way out  
of it. I told Holland that Tess wouldn't bring Angel to the fold like everyone planned. That I had done  
some research, poured through the reports. In the end Angel would've seen the need to kill her, to stop  
her from hurting innocent people. They wouldn't have their tag team match. Holland seemed to buy it. I  
suggested that we should tuck her away until the time was right. Bring her back once we had Angel in  
our hands. They set everything up. A new name, a fake background. Everything Elizabeth Webber  
thinks is real, her family, her past, hell even half her life in this town is a lie."  
  
"So much for you helping." Rolling her eyes in his direction, Cordelia gave a knowing snort. "You were  
just saving your butt."  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Lindsey fired back. "Call and tell you all that she was alive? Perhaps  
hunt Angel down and have a heart to heart with him? Get in touch with my softer side? My life was on  
the line. I made the mistake of second guessing the senor partners and I had to do some damage  
control."  
  
"So you saved her from losing her humanity and let them suck out her memories instead? Make her  
think that she's a different person?" Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "All so they could put their little play  
thing up on a shelf to pull down on a rainy day. Boy aren't you just the knight in shiny armor."  
  
"I never claimed to be a hero. That's your job little girl. I did the best I could. Tess was Wolfram and  
Harts prisoner. One that they weren't just going to let free." The tension between Lindsey and Cordelia  
mounted as they stood glaring at one another. "I knew this was a bad idea."  
  
"So how do we fix this?" Giles decided to skip the rest of the story. It was pretty obvious what had  
happened from there.   
  
Reaching into the back pocket of his faded jeans, Lindsey produced a piece of worn looking paper.  
"It's a simple spell. You need a few things, but nothing that's hard to find."  
  
Looking over the spell Giles nodded and handed it over to Willow. "I suppose we should get to it  
then."  
  
"The sooner you do this the better. I can almost guarantee this town will be crawling with demons  
before the night is through. Wolfram and Hart isn't going to back down on this one." Lindsey bitter  
words echoed off the walls. "And its gonna be one hell of a fight."  
  
  
~~~*~~~~  
  
"You missed your meeting with Ric this afternoon." Sonny's disapproving tone filled the air. Jason  
looked off into the harbor, trying to tell himself that Sonny didn't mean to talk down to him. That his  
friend was concerned. The stress of the up coming trial had them all on edge. But the words did  
nothing to calm is raw nerves. If it weren't for the fact that Sonny had been acting like this for months  
now, he might have been able to easily dismiss Sonny's behavior.   
  
"I was doing something else." There was nothing else to say. Not when Sonny made his views on Ric  
known.   
  
"What else is more important than meeting with your lawyer?" Sonny demanded. "One who is doing his  
damndest to get you off a murder charge."  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, a sign that his patience was thinning, Jason let out a sigh before  
answering. "There isn't anything more I need to talk to Ric about. I didn't do it. I'm not getting on the  
stand. He's the one that keeps telling us what a great lawyer he is. Let him do his job."  
  
Sonny's mouth pinched as he took a few steps down the pier. "I heard you were at Kelley's talking to  
Elizabeth again."  
  
Just the way the other man said her name made Jason's blood run cold. "So?"  
  
"I thought that was over. You can't be running around meeting with your ex. Not when you're trying to  
convince everyone that you're happily married to Brenda."  
  
"Elizabeth isn't my ex." Jason replied, his tone almost bitter. The muscles in his neck and shoulders  
bunched in anger. This conversation shouldn't even be happening. Christ hadn't he proven to Sonny  
over and over again that everything he did was for him, for the job? He'd given up his own wants and  
needs just to ensure Sonny got things done the way he wanted...when he wanted.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Sonny said. "You can say that until your face turns blue. But everyone else in  
this town sees it a different way. Because of you she's had a bomb planted in her studio, been  
kidnaped, shot at. Hell she was living in the penthouse with you."  
  
"Can we not talk about this?" His tone was almost belligerent. He wasn't two years old, needing his  
Daddy tell him the ins and out of things.   
  
"Can you start meeting your lawyer when you're supposed to?" Sonny's tone matched Jason's. His  
dark eyes narrowing as he waited Jason's answer.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Both men stood staring at one another, neither recognizing the other.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	4. Part Three

~~~Chapter 3 ~~~ 

"Okay so everything is ready?" Wesley looked around. His face drawn tight. "Willow?"

"Ready." Nibbling on her lower lip, she looked down at the spell one last time. Her eyes scanning over the words on the page. Sucking in a deep breath, she gave a shaky nod. "Just give the word."

"Alright then." Giles nodded nervously. "I suppose the only thing left is to find her. Willow can start the spell now. The rest of you should break up into groups. The spell is going to take an hour at most. The town isn't that large, so finding her shouldn't be too difficult. But you need to remember, she's going to be confused at first. Disoriented. Most likely won't comprehend the last four years."

Looking up from the paper in her hand, Willow's brows bunched. "Are you saying that she won't remember the last four years?" 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Giles nodded absently. "It'll take a little while for Tess and Elizabeth to merge. That is if she allows it."

"She has a split personality?" Xander paled. His head whipped around to stare over at Lindsey. "You thought this was helping her? That Dr Heckling and Mr Hiding her was a good thing?"

"It's not like that." Scowling back at the younger man, Lindsey let out a deep breath. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber is the person Tessa Hayden Walker would've been had she never been called as a slayer. It was the best I could come up with."

"So what's to merge?" Buffy asked. "She's the same person. Evil lawyer guy just confirmed it." 

"Memories mostly. Four years is a lot of time. She's met people, been through everyday situations." Clearing his throat, Giles looked around the room at the various expressions on the young people's faces. He let out a sigh. "We'll discuss this more when we have her."

"We should split up into groups." Angel suggested. "Gunn you and Fred go to the dinner..."

"Kelley's." Giles supplied.

"Where Giles saw her last." Turning to where Xander, Buffy and Cordelia were standing Angel paused. If it were the old days he'd pair up with Buffy and Tess, leaving Cordelia and Xander to go off on their own. But it wasn't the old days. Buffy wasn't his partner anymore and Tess wasn't around. Not yet anyhow. Cordelia was. 

It wasn't until that very moment that the reality of the situation hit him. Being here, with Buffy and the rest it was... Alien almost. Where only a few short years ago being like this, with these people would have come as natural as...well breathing. Now he could feel the rift that divided them into two separate worlds.

"Don't waste your breath." Taking his long pause the wrong way, Cordelia grabbed her jacket. "Come on Xan. It looks like its you and me again."

"Cordy..." Wincing at the hurt expression on her face, Angel shifted as his eyes flickered to Buffy for a second before returning to her. "Can we talk for a second?"

With a dramatic sigh, she shrugged her shoulders and slowly walked over to where Angel was waiting. "You don't have to explain. Xander and I will team up, just like the old days." Flashing a less than thrilled smile at him, she turned her back on him. But Angel stopped her by placing a hand on her upper arm.

"I need you to pair up Lindsey with." 

The muscle under his fingertips tensed, Cordy spun around and stared up at the vampire wide eyed. "Are you insane? You want me to team up with the Golden boy over there? Why?"

"Because Willow, Giles and Wesley will be here doing the spell. I don't trust him and someone needs to keep a close eye on him until we find Tess."

"Here's an idea," She barely gritted out between clenched teeth. " you do it." Looking past Angel to where Lindsey was standing, she let her eyes travel down his body before snapping them back up to Angel's face. 

"Oh that's a great idea. I can see it now." He answered dryly.

"Why not? You've worked with him before." Feeling disgruntled over having Angel turn his back on her only hours of having Buffy around, Cordelia didn't feel like giving Angel an easy time of it. For the last four years she had been his partner. Out on the streets. At the agency. In their lives. It didn't matter that their relationship wasn't a romantic one, they were family now, and the rejection still stung. 

"Cordy would it make you happy if I partnered up with him and you and Buffy went together?" Cursing himself for his stupidity, he wished there was a way to make everybody happy. Cordelia had a right to be upset with him. He was already falling into an old pattern one that didn't have a pot of gold at the end. 

"No." Her pout was designed to make him feel guilty and it worked exceedingly well. The damage was already done. Turning her back on him, he watched as she walked past the ex-lawyer. "Grab your jacket Born-again. It looks like its you and me."

Lindsey looked ready to snap back with a remark of his own. But instead did as she said by grabbing his jacket and following her to the exit.

Angel wanted to call his friend back, but seeing the way she held her head, the irritated sway of her hips...there wasn't enough apologetic words in the world to make this right. "Xander why don't you go with Gunn and Fred? You know what Tess looks like."

"Okey dokey." Shrugging his shoulders, Xander smiled weakly over at Willow before following Gunn and Fred out of the abandoned building. 

His eyes flickered over to the Seer again. "Cordy." Calling out to his friend he waited until she looked over her shoulder at him. "Thank you."

Her face remained unreadable for a moment. "Just find her." The lines around her mouth softened. 

Not needing to be asked twice, Angel nodded silently before walking over to where Buffy was waiting for him. "Are you ready?"

His ex looked up at him, her eyes searched his. "I think the question is, are you?" 

~~~*~~~

Alone. It was a state she was getting used to. After her initial struggle against the empty, cold feeling that had invaded her, it was amazing how well she was adjusting to her new life. No real friends, a family that only sent cards on holidays, no one that she really could say she was connected to anymore. She was alone from the moment she woke up in the morning, until the time she laid her head on her pillow at night. 

So walking the short distance from Kelley's to her studio was nothing. Pulling her gloves snugly over her hands, and pulling at the collar of her jacket, Elizabeth walked quickly from the courtyard in front of Kelley's to the street that led to the stairs near the docks. 

The wind was really picking up. The January chill cutting her to the bone. Keeping her head down, she hurried out of the courtyard and down the street. It was weather like this that made her seriously consider dipping into her savings and buying herself a clunker. It didn't need to be anything special. Just something that could get her from point A to point B and hopefully back to point A in time for her next shift. 

Another gust of wind had her stumbling to catch her footing. It was weird. In the last four years of living in Port Charles she didn't remember the wind being this strong. Taking a step around an icy patch a voice startled her. 

Spinning around, Elizabeth tried to swallow past the large lump in her throat. Blood pumped through her veins as her heart beat triple time against her ribcage. The small hairs on the back of her neck started to rise. 

Scanning the murky shadows, she was ready for someone to jump out at her. But nothing came. 

Slowly turning back around, she put one foot in front of another. Her eyes locked on the shadows around her.

"I want a normal life. One that doesn't include romantic strolls through the cemetery."

"You have a sacred duty..."

Okay that was two voices. A female and a male. The male voice had a British accent. Like the man who came into the dinner earlier. The female voice sounded eerily like her own. Logically she knew that the voice weren't coming from behind her. But it didn't stop her from looking back. Not like she could've controlled the urge. Nothing. 

What in the hell was going on? Had the loneliness finally gotten to her? Was she going over the edge? One day she was a perfectly normal young woman, the next she was that crazy cat woman who heard voices.

Putting a hand to her forehead, she squeezed her eyes shut. Ten minutes. That's all it would take to get from here to the studio. If she was going to have a psychotic episode she'd rather do it in privacy of her own home. Picking up speed she went another ten feet.

"I'm an old-fashioned gal. I was raised to believe that men dig up the corpses and the women have the babies." 

"Oh, I know this one! 'Slaying entails certain sacrifices, blah blah bliddy blah, I'm so stuffy, give me a scone."

"Do you want me to answer that, or shall I just glare?"

The voices wouldn't stop. Different voices invaded her head. Coming at all directions. Swimming and swirling. Starting out strong only to fade away to nothing. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, no longer caring who saw her. Her eyes watered, her temples throbbed in agonizing pain. 

Soon her legs gave out. Slumping to the groung, her hands still clasped to her head. The voices got louder, clearer. 

"If Giles wants to go after the fiend that killed his girlfriend, I say, 'Faster, pussycat, kill, kill!"

"Quod perdititum est, in venietur."

Great now she was hearing voices in other languages. "Stop, stop, stop." Mumbling under her breath, Elizabeth rocked back and forth. Knees to her chest, hands buried in her hair.

And it did.

The voices ceased. One minute they were there. The next nothing but the distant sound of traffic coming from a few streets away. Taking one. Two. Three deep breaths, she slowly opened one eye. Shortly followed by the other.

Everything looked normal. 

Pushing herself off the ground onto shaky legs, the first few feet were a pure test in strength. "What in the hell was that?" Asking the question into the air, Elizabeth wiped her fly away curls from her face. 

Hurrying down the sidewalk, her feet pumping as quickly as they could Elizabeth was blinded by a bright flash. Tripping to the side, her right hand reached out to grab onto something to hold onto. Unfortunately the only available object was a overfilled trash can. 

The loud clank of steel meeting cement made her gasp. As soon as her vision started to clear, another flash came. This time not as bright, and there was a silhouette of a person. 

Home. The word echoed in her head. Her fighting instincts kicking in. Home. 

Another vision popped in front of her. Two girls and a boy. Young looking. Laughing. Happy. No one she knew...But at the same time there was a pull in the dark recesses of her mind.

~~~*~~~

"This is useless." Spreading her arms out wide, Buffy stopped in her tracks. "We've been down every alley in this town. Try calling the others again."

Sighing, Angel pinched his nose in frustration. Checking his watch he shook his head. "They would've called if they'd found her. Come on lets check the pier again."

"I used to be able to sense her. We had a link." Following the vampire, Buffy bit down on her lower lip. "I can't feel anything."

Walking in silence for a few minutes, Angel looked down before he responded. "I used to be able to sense the two of you too."

"Really? You never said anything before."

"With everything that was going on I thought it was best that I didn't." Shoving his hands into his jacket pocket, he couldn't meet her eyes. 

"That would explain it." Turning the corner, they headed down another street. "Getting her back is going to be weird...In a good way of course."

"A lot has happened since that day." The conversation stalled. Going into territories neither were ready to face. 

"So what do we say to her when she's back. I mean is there a politically correct thing to say?"

"I guess welcome back would be a good start?"

"But that seems so inadequate. So blah." The wind began to pick up around them. Whipping back her hair. 

"Looks like the spell is underway." His long trench coat flapped behind him. "We better hurry."

~~~*~~~

"So now where?" Hands on his hips, Lindsey looked down the empty street. 

"I don't know." Letting out a weary sigh, Cordelia shook her head. "One of those mind splitting, brain pureeing visions would help."

"Still getting those?" What a stupid thing to say and he had said and done some pretty stupid things in his past. But the words slipped right out.

"Yeah still haven't figured out how to use that darn off /on switch." Her lip curled, as she rolled her eyes in his direction. "The closest I've come to it is my fun day of insanity. Thanks to you and that wonderfully charming law firm you worked for."

"I was wondering when you were going to throw that into my face. Honestly, I had thought it would've been sooner." His tone cocky, an irritating smirk Cordelia's palm itched to wipe off his face. "I can't take back what happened. Anymore than you can take back any crappy thing you've done in your past."

Her back straightened as her eyes gleamed with uncontrollable rage. "I may have done some crappy things in my life. Everyone has. And if they say they haven't they'd be lying. But never. And I mean never. Has one of my crappy actions put another person's life at risk."

His smirk turned into a scowl, as he cursed under his breath. "What is it going to take to get you people off my back? I quit the firm. Done. Finite. No more big evil law firm of me." Slapping his hand against his chest, Lindsey's voice got louder with every word. Frustrated didn't come close to how he felt. It went past that. 

"Just because you gave up your overstuffed leather office chair and Armani suits doesn't erase all the bad you did." 

"Oh this is rich." Laughing, Lindsey threw back his head and let out a rough laugh. "You're lecturing me on being evil when you're friends with one of the most twisted and sadistic SOBs that ever walked the earth."

"Oh yeah yuk it up. But I'll have you know that Angel is nothing like Angelus. But he still sees the need to atone for his alter ego's actions. Tell me Lindsey. How much atoning have you been doing?"

Standing there staring at her, Lindsey remained silent. She had him there. What had he been doing with his life? Nothing. Absolutely. Positively. Nothing. No that wasn't right. He'd done a lot of drinking. His far share of bar fights. An occasion night of meaningless sex. But nothing that was worth mentioning. Not to the fuming young woman in front of him. 

"Lets keep moving." Walking away from her, Lindsey kept his head held up high. As soon as they found Tess he was gone. There wasn't any reason to let the princesses words get to him. 

~~~*~~~

"Ric wants to meet you first thing in the morning." Reaching inside his jacket pocket. Sonny pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jason.

"What's this?" Looking down at the paper, Jason felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. 

"An address. Ric said that from now on the two of you should meet in private. He doesn't trust Baldwin." With a careless shrug of his shoulders. Sonny readjusted his gloves.

"Something's not right Sonny." Seeing his friend's face darken, Jason decided to push forward. "Meeting in secret spots. The scene this morning."

"You're being paranoid."

"I'm being careful."

A loud crash near the stairs startled the two men. Jason reached for his gun as he turned his attention to where the noise came from. His stomach twisted as he watched Elizabeth stumble down the stairs. From where he was standing he could see that her hair was disheveled. Her hands pressed on the sides of her head.

"Elizabeth?" Sonny's called out.

She didn't respond as her foot missed the last step entirely. Jason was by her side before he realized his feet even moved. "Elizabeth?" He could hear her mumbling to herself. Tears streamed from unfocused eyes. "Did someone hurt you?"

"What's wrong with her?" Watching from over Jason's shoulder, Sonny looked concerned. "Is that blood coming from her nose?"

"Christ." Ripping off his gloves with his teeth, Jason wiped furiously at the red sticky substance that refused to stop. Her body started to tremble uncontrollably in his arms. Elizabeth's head thrashed back and forth. Her eyes fluttering underneath her eyelids. The wind was barreling down on them. Debris flew past him. "Elizabeth, I need you to open your eyes for me. Can you do that?" 

Hearing Sonny behind him talking on the phone, Jason was ready to ask him for help when Elizabeth took a huge breath and lurched up into a sitting position. Her eyes wide in shock as her mouth opened, looking as though she were about to scream but no sound came out. 

"Elizabeth look at me." She didn't seem to be aware of him. Instead she struggled to breathe. "Honey, you're scaring me." Putting his hand under her chin he forced her to look at him. "Please Elizabeth."

Her vacant eyes stared back at him. Her pupils were dilated. 

"I told you there's nothing to see." Sonny's voice came from behind him again. "The show's over."

A unfamiliar voice responded. But Jason let Sonny take care of the situation behind him. All that mattered right now was the beautiful woman in his arms. She still wasn't responding. Eyes unfocused, unblinking. Her breathing was coming out in low panting sounds. 

But within moments she snapped out of it. He saw the moment she returned. "Elizabeth?"

Her eyes locked on his and for a split second he thought she was about to respond. Instead she flew out of his arms and scooted on the ground to get away from him. 

"You're okay Elizabeth. I won't let anyone hurt you." Concern laced through his words as he inched closer to her. But the way he looked back at him. Dark. Untrusting. Then her gaze went somewhere over his shoulder and her entire expression changed. 

Her lower lip trembled. Eyes filled with tears.

"I guess I took a wrong turn." Her tiny voice sounded so sad, so lost. 

Looking over his shoulder, Jason saw a tall dark haired man who's attention was solely on Elizabeth. Her words brought a sad smile to his face.

"You weren't supposed to turn." The stranger took a small step forward. His action making Jason want to place himself directly in front of Elizabeth to keep the stranger away. 

"I..." Her voice cracked. "Angel." Elizabeth launched to her feet and ran down the wooden planks. Jason watched in confusion as she jumped into the man's arms. He watched as the man wrapped his arms around her in return. Burying his face into her chocolate curls. And Jason hated every minute of it.

It wasn't until the blonde female joined the other two that Jason surged to his feet. Sonny joined him by his side.

"Are you okay?" The blonde female was wiping tears from her eyes. "Don't you ever do that to us again."

"I promise." Elizabeth whispered, nodding her head."Angel I want to go home." The man set her back down on the ground. Cupping her face in his large hands he wiped at the tears in her eyes. 

Jason felt a cold fury cut through him as the stranger leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of Elizabeth's head. It was way too intimate of a gesture for Jason's taste. "Elizabeth?"

The trio stopped and turned at once. Instead of Elizabeth answering him the man did. "She'll be fine. Thanks for helping." With that Jason was brushed off.

Sonny put a hand on Jason's arm. "There's no need to thank us for helping our friend. Elizabeth if you want we can give you a lift to your studio." Swaggering forward Sonny stopped just feet from the tall stranger. 

The man placed Elizabeth behind him and took a large step forward. His features were tense. "Again, thanks for helping. But it's covered now. Buffy?" The blonde stepped up to his side, her eyes cold. "Take... Elizabeth and meet up with the others. I'll be right thbehind you. No wrong turns you two." The girls headed off. The blonde had her arm protectively around Elizabeth's shoulders.

Jason watched helplessly as Elizabeth vanished around the corner. His gut twisting in agony. 


	5. Part Four

~~~Chapter 4 ~~~

The three men watched in silence as the blonde and brunette climbed the stairs and slipped out of sight. Jason could hear his blood echoing in his ears. This was all wrong. His soul ached to hold Elizabeth. To wipe the moisture from her eyes. To wash away the blood. She was in pain. He'd seen it in her eyes. He'd also seen her fear and there was nothing he could do to erase that look from his mind. He hated it. Made his throat constrict, his heart ache. 

But she'd made it known, on more than one occasion that she wanted nothing to do with him. Had said he'd betrayed her. Stomping on the faith, she had in him. Took the one chance he'd been given and pissed it away. Whether he meant to or not, it was how she felt and that's all that mattered. It didn't help that she now thought that he'd been pinning for Courtney behind her back. 

Stupidly he had believed they could work through their problems. Perhaps they'd never find their way back to the exact place where they'd left off when she'd walked out on him, but hopefully they'd find the friendship they once had. The one thing besides her that he missed. But tonight when she'd looked at him and rushed out of his arms it'd hit home. He'd throughly destroyed any trust they had between them. To the point that she'd sought another man's arms to comfort her. 

And there was nothing more he wanted to do at this moment than to shove his fist down that man's throat. To make him bleed. 

"Where's she taking Elizabeth?" Jerking his thumb over his shoulder, Jason's eyes narrowed at the dark stranger before him. Took in the man's impassive expression, recognizing the look. It was one he often used. "Where?" His voice commanded.

Angel watched as the younger man barely controlled his rage. He could see panic in his steel blue eyes. The way he his hands slightly shook. He understood these emotions. He'd felt them the moment Sunnydale High lit up like a fireball. Chucks of cement exploded into the air. Walls fell in on themselves. 

He'd been forced to watch. Standing across the street helpless. Knowing that nothing he did was going to stop the nightmare before his eyes. He didn't know what exactly happened. But one moment he was screaming, the next he felt Willow's hand on his shoulder. 

This man, whoever he was, apparently cared for Tess. No he cared for Elizabeth Webber. Either way, it didn't matter. Things had changed tonight. Tess had been brought back. Her passion for justice. Her need to make things better in the world. She was going to return to her old way of life. Long hours of training. Late nights patrolling. Blood, death. Everything that made her a slayer. 

Tess wouldn't want to involve anyone in that way of life. Put them in danger. He knew her, had seen her push people out of her life when she'd thought their lives were on the line. The pain she had endured by doing what she felt was right.

The least he could do for her now was to keep that pain from her. She'd been through enough. He owed her.

"She's with friends." 

The younger man took a quick step forward. But his friend was quick to reach out and stop him. "Jase no." Two words and a slight shake of his head, the shorter man took control of the situation. 

"You'll have to forgive my friend here." The dark haired man said in a friendly tone that reeked of insincerity. "He and Elizabeth are close friends. He'd hate to see anything to happen to her." Pausing for effect, the man's tone changed. Turned cold. "I'm sure you understand our concern. We'd hate for anyone to get hurt."

Slightly taken aback. Angel tilted his head to the side and took a closer look at the two men in front of him. He knew a threat when he heard one. He just hadn't been prepared for one tonight. His mind had been consumed with whether or not Lindsey was going to betray them. Cordelia's hurt feeling. Seeing buffy again. But mostly his thoughts were on Tess. 

"Oh I understand." His own tone took a dark and dangerous tone. "I understand you have no idea what you're playing with." He was wasting time tossing around threats like a little boy tossing around a ball on the playground. Shaking his head, Angel stepped around the men, his intentions were set on leaving. But before he passed the younger male, he felt a hand latch onto his arm.

"We don't play games. Elizabeth...where is she?" Had Angel been anyone else. Hadn't seen the things he'd seen. Or done the things he'd done he might have been intimidated. But he wasn't. And the stranger in front of him was making a huge error in judgement.

"Listen closely boy, because I'm only going to say this once. Let. It. Go." Yanking his arm free, Angel pressed his face closer to the other man's. "If you keep pushing you are going to find yourselves in a situation you won't be able to control. One you won't be prepared for. You are going to endanger not only yourselves but the people you love."

He heard the man from behind move. "Are you threatening us?"

Sighing, Angel pulled himself up straight. Shaking his head sadly, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "No. That's the thing. I'm not threatening you. Just giving the two of you some friendly advice. Be smart and take it."

Moving away again. Angel made it to the stairs this time. Already forgetting about the two men, his thoughts went to Tess. She had to be confused and he wanted to be there for her.

Jason looked from the retreating stranger over to Sonny then back again. "That's it? Are we going to let him just walk away?"

Sonny took his time to answer and when he did his anger was noticeable. "No that's not it. I won't allow anyone to come to my town and brush me aside. I'll get Benny on this."

"What about Elizabeth?" 

"She left here with them. What do you want me to do? Go after her and drag her back by her hair? Jason I haven't said anything before...but don't you think it's time to realize that Elizabeth Webber is gone. She's made it known that she doesn't want anything to do with us. You, me, Carly...Courtney. Maybe it's time for you just cut your losses."

Fire ignited in Jason's eyes as his hands clenched and unclenched. "I won't do that."

Scratching the side of his head, Sonny sighed and nodded. "Fine. Then it's up to you what we do next. We'll get Benny to look into this. But then what? What happens if she doesn't want to go with you?"

"When I find her I'll talk to her. I won't let anything happen to her."

~~~~*~~~~

"I told you that we can't meet like this anymore." Taking a sip from the paper coffee cup, Scott Baldwin made a face at the bitter taste that filled his mouth. "I'd sell my soul for a good cup of coffee."

"We've got a problem." Ignoring the need to backhand the loudmouthed DA, Ric closed the door to Scott's office behind him.

"Unless this involves taking Sonny and Sonny Jr down, there is no we." Setting the cup down harshly on his littered desk, Scott glared across the room.

"Oh well, I guess it wouldn't interest you that Port Charles's death rate is about to go off the charts." Smirking at the stupid small town twit, Ric took a seat.

"I don't understand."

"And somehow this doesn't surprise me." Laughing, Ric shook his head. "I'll try to keep this simple."

"I don't like your tone of voice."

"I don't care. There's been a little snag."

"What does that have to do with our arrangement? I'm holding up to my end of the deal. Jason Morgan is going down for a murder he didn't commit. Leaving Corinthos wide open." 

Ignoring the DA's rant, Scott studied his cuticles for a moment before answering. "And you're doing a superb job of it too. Getting caught concealing evidence. Making half the police department suspicious of your integrity. You're a real pro."

"You have one minute to tell me why you're here or I'll have one of the men escort you from my building." Resting his hands on the desk, Scott's face turned red.

"Wolfram and Hart is sending some back up."

"So."

"They have a large appetite." Ric smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"For blood Baldwin."

Scott sat behind his desk for a moment, his face blank. Soon his right eye started to twitch. "I won't have it. Not in my town. You tell whatever people you have coming here that they aren't welcome."

Standing, Ric shook his head. He really hated Baldwin. The man was stupid. "It's out of my hands. Hopefully it'll only be for a few days tops."

"So what am I supposed to do when bodies start piling up?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the young lawyer chuckled. "I hear blaming gang activities works." 

~~~*~~~~

It felt like she'd waken up from a dream. A really bizarre and twisted dream. She could remember the sound of the building exploding. The being in some small room. Lindsey, Ric, Lilah. God it'd worked. Lindsey's half brained plan worked. She'd had her doubts. When he'd returned to her cell, his eyes lacking any trace of friendship. But he hadn't failed her. 

Licking at her dry lips, Tess felt strong enough to walk on her own and pulled away from Buffy. "I know this is going to sound stupid...where are we?"

A slight smile touched Buffy's lips. "I could be mean and tell you this was Sunnydale...But I'll be nice. We're in Port Charles, New York."

"That explains the snow I guess... So does everyone else know?"

"They're here waiting. We all flew here as soon as we heard you were alive." Buffy paused and Tess could see that she was trying to think of what to say. "Things have changed Tess."

"How much could change?" Her lips twitched as she teased her friend. "Did Xander stop craving junk food? Willow and Oz married with four pups of their own. Oh I know. Angel is wearing pinks and yellows."

"My Mom died. Giles returned to England. Oz and Willow broke up and he left town. Xander and Anya got engaged. And Angel and Cordelia live in LA and run an investigation agency with Wesley and some new friends. Faith woke up from her coma and ended up turning herself into the police. Angel slept with Darla and I died again and currently dating Spike." Taking a deep breath, Buffy waited for Tess to wrap her brain around what she'd just been told. 

"H-How long have I been gone?" She suddenly needed to lean against something.

"A little over four years. I'm sorry to just blurt it all out like that. But I wanted you prepared before you were bombarded." 

Her dark blue eyes widened. "Did you just say that you were dating Spike?"

"I'll fill you in later." Tess let her take her hand and lead her back down the alley. 


	6. Part Five

~~~Chapter 5 ~~~

Ric hadn't been lying. It wasn't hour after the smug little bastard left when reports of dead bodies started to pile up. The station was in an uproar. No one knew what was going on. Scott could see the panic in men's eyes. Heard the whispers when no one thought he could hear. 

Bite marks. Blood drained. 

Taggart looked relieved when Scotty had suggested gang related deaths. Didn't second guess him like usual. Hadn't even tried tying the deaths to the mob. Like good worker bees each officer nodded their head and went off to file their reports. 

He'd made a huge mistake. Not that he'd utter those words out loud for anyone else to hear. His first visit to the morgue confirmed that he'd left the little league fields behind and fallen on his face in the majors. When it came down to it, he was all talk, flash and not an ounce of substance. He knew it, most of the men at the PCPD knew it. And soon all the idiot voters of PC were going to know it. He couldn't put the press off forever, he was going to be forced to give a press release. 

He could see it now. Being asked what precautions he'd suggest to the residents. Carry sharp pointy sticks. Wear a cross around your neck. And don't forget the Holy water. He'd be in a straightjacket before the next reporter could ask a question.

Crap.

Tossing his third cup of coffee into the trash, Scott cursed darkly under his breath as he slammed out of his office. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Looking up at him with panic filled eyes. "How many?"

"Four." Mac muttered. 

"Well that's not too bad." Trying to use a cheerful voice, he ignored the glares he received. "What? It could be worse." The phone on Mac's desk started ringing. Mac hesitated for a moment before answering it. His shoulders slumped, as he ran a hand over his face.

"There was another one found down on Crawford."

Mac gave Scotty a look of disgust before stalking away.

Crap.

~~~*~~~

Turning the corner Buffy put out her hand and stopped Tess. Only ten feet away was a vampire having a midnight snack of the human variety. 

"Well there's a familiar sight." Tess muttered, her eyes automatically looking around for a weapon.

"I don't get it. We didn't hear about any deamony activity here." Reaching inside her jacket, Buffy gulped when her hands came up empty. "Okay here's the plan."

"Fight. Stake. Kill. That hasn't changed has it?" Still looking, she gave an exasperated sigh. "Does this town not believe in wood?"

"We don't have time." Without any hesitation, Buffy hurried forward. "Hey you. Yeah you with the bad dental plan. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" 

Tess felt her lips twist, a feeling of normalcy spread through her. No matter what changed, at least slaying would stay the same. 

It was the last thought that went through her mind before something slammed across her back. The pain almost had her on her knees. But unfortunately for her attacker the pain didn't keep her down long. Spinning in her crouched position, she swiped the vampires feet out from under him. Sending him to the ground and giving her enough time to spring to her feet.

"Hey Buffy?" 

Her opponent was quick to recover. 

"Yeah?"

Tess's fist connected with the vampire's face in a forceful upper cut.

"What about that stake issue?" Her sidekick was weak, so much so she could hear Giles's voice in the back of her head scolding her on her lack of concentration. But what could be expected when you were wearing a skirt that not even a librarian would get caught dead in?

"Thinking about it."

Pain blinded her for a moment as a foot planted itself into her abdomen. 

"Hey watch it." Bent over Tess took a moment to catch her breath, taking a step back to avoid another blow. "That actually hurt!"

"Just wait little girl. Before I kill you I will show you what pain really is." 

"Funny. That's what they all say right before they all became a big ole pile of dust on the ground." Aiming her kick at his sternum, Tess growled in frustration when the snug skirt refused to oblige. Looking down in disgust at the crimson material, she bent over quickly gripped the material and tore the skirt up the side. "Much better."

"Tess heads up." Buffy called out before her head snapped back from a lucky shot.

Seeing that her opponent had a trashcan aimed at her head, Tess tucked into a ball and rolled to the right. The sound of metal crashing onto the pavement echoed in the dark alley. "Oh now I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

Her legs now free, she kicked with enough force to knock the vampire back several feet. Without skipping a beat, she spun on her right foot, connecting her left one to the underside of the vampire's chin. He stumbled back into pile of trash. 

With an enraged howl the vampire lunged to his feet. But before he could make his move he burst into a ball of dust.

"What the?" Tess blinked.

"Are you okay?" Angel's concerned voice startled her for a moment.

"Hey I was on a roll. Why'd you do that?" 

Angel's concerned expression faded into an amused smirk. With a disbelieving shake of his head, he turned his attention to where Buffy was fighting. "Buffy!"

Her head snapped toward their direction and Angel tossed her his stake. With a clean jab her opponent was a pile at her feet.

"Thanks." Pushing her fly away hair out of her face, Buffy ran her hands down her pant legs. Letting out a long breath, she approached the startled female crouched in the shadows. "Are you okay?"

"M-My dog?" The female's eyes were glazed over in shock. "I can't find my dog."

Shaking her head, Buffy offered the woman a small smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure your dog is somewhere around here."

The woman let out a shaky breath. "W-What was that?"

Buffy paused. "Just your random mugger."

"I saw its face." The woman struggled to her feet. Her eyes growing bigger by the minute. "He didn't look normal."

Angel put his hand on the small of Tess's back and urged her forward. "Probably just the shadows playing tricks with your eyes."

The woman was growing agitated. "It bit me." As if to clarify her point, she brought a hand to her neck. Pulling it back she stared down at the blood. Turning to Angel, her body started to tremble. "Is that my blood?"

Tess knelt down next to Buffy. "You're gonna be fine. How about we walk you home?"

The confusion melted from the woman's face. Her eyes turned cold as she stared at Tess. "Why? So you can tell Jason that you saved me? When are you going to give up? Jason's with me now Elizabeth."

"Excuse me?" Blinking, Tess watched as the female struggled to her feet.

"Oh is this where you act all innocent. Batting your lashes and playing dumb? Well I saw you. You're not as helpless as you've led everyone to believe."

"Mrs. Quartermaine?" The sound of footsteps stopped the conversation. A large man joined the young woman. "I thought Jason told you not to go out without a guard. Miss Webber? What happened?"

Angel nudged Tess from behind. Almost causing her to stumble forward. Sending him a look over her shoulder she read the look in his eyes and turned toward the man. "There was a mugger."

"I'm telling you it wasn't a mugger. Johnny it bit me." Baring her neck for him to see, Buffy groaned from behind.

"Listen we were just offering to walk your friend here home. But since you're here..." Angel grasped onto Tess and Buffy's hands and started to drag them away. They needed to get back to the others and didn't have time for hysterics. 

"Wait..." The man jogged the few feet to them. "Miss Webber, maybe you should come with us."

Tess gritted her teeth in frustration. She hated not knowing what was going on. Being called someone else's name. Expected to know people she'd never seen before now. Lindsey had explained she'd become someone else for awhile. But she'd been under the assumption that when it was all over she'd remember. "Why?"

"Mr Corinthos and Morgan might have a few questions." The man fidgeted.

"You know what? I think I'll pass." Turning away, Tess looked at her two friends. "Will someone tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"I'd love to." Angel whispered back. "As soon as I know I'll tell you."


	7. Part 6

"You have to believe me!" Sitting in the hospital bed, her hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail on top of her head. Courtney touched the bandage on the side of her neck gingerly as she stared pleadingly at the two men in the room. "I know what I saw."

With a heavy sigh, Sonny sunk down in the chair next to her bed. "Courtney I know you've been through a lot lately. Finding out you have an older brother. Being stalked by your husband. Getting mugged tonight. But you need to stop telling everyone-."

"No!" Her cry bounced off walls. "I'm not lying." Her eyes swung over in Jason's direction. "And I'm not crazy. I was attacked by vampires. You believe me, don't you Jason?"

His eyes traveled from hers to the gauze on her neck. "I think you believe you saw a vampire." His tone was soft, but his eyes betrayed what he really thought.

"Not one. Two." Folding her hands in her lap, she hung her head low as tears swelled up in her eyes. "Why can't you believe me?"

Neither men said a word, instead they shared a look that clearly stated what they thought. Courtney had snapped. With a tired sigh, Jason crossed the room to stare out the window. They'd been listening to her for the last hour. Crying, pleading for them to accept what she was saying. But the more she pushed, the more they worried for her.

"I believe you." Looking over his shoulder, Jason spotted Scotty Baldwin stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with fake sympathy. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Leave." It wasn't a request but a demand, as Jason turned around and glared at the DA.

"I'm here to take her statement." With a lopsided grin, Scotty winked at Jason. "If you're good I'll let you stay. If not?" Shrugging his shoulders, he jerked his thumb over his behind him where a uniformed officer stood. "I'll him one of 'my' men escort you out."

"Can't this wait till morning. She's already been through enough tonight." Sonny's tone was light, but the outrage in his eyes only made Scotty giddy.

"Not when the trail is fresh. Don't you want to see the men who harmed your sister punished? Or did you get one of your thugs to take care of that for you already?" Slapping his hand against his forehead, the DA gave a short chuckle. "What am I thinking? Jason's here."

A growl escaped Sonny's lips, but before he could rise from his chair, Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "You have five minutes. Then you leave."

"Anything you say Bugsy." With a smirk and a tilt of his head, Scotty clapped his hands together and turned his attention on Courtney. "So why don't you start at the beginning?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Courtney sniffed. "I was attacked by vampires."

His sandy brown brows shot up. Taking a closer step to the bed, Scott's voice dropped. "You don't say."

"I was taking Rosie for a walk, when I was grabbed and pulled into an alley." Ignoring Sonny's loud groan, her lower lip quivered. "I was so scared. They're faces...and their teeth." Sobbing, Courtney covered her face with her hands.

Patting her on the back awkwardly, Scotty hushed her until she pulled herself together. "There, there."

"T-Then one of them bit me-."

"Oh come on Baldwin. Can't you see she's in shock!" Leaping out of his chair, Sonny went for the door and opened it. "She needs to rest."

Rage replaced fear in her eyes, as she glared at her older brother. "Fine if you don't believe me, then ask Elizabeth Webber and her friends. They were there. Infact they're the ones that killed the vampires."

Feeling his heart literally stop beating in his chest, Jason's mouth went dry. It wasn't like he believed Courtney's tale of vampires attacking her in an alley. He was certain that she had been attacked. Perhaps the shadows had played tricks with her eyes. But if Elizabeth was there and with friends...

"Elizabeth Webber." Scotty looked thoughtful. "Short, brunette, about yay high?" His hand was about Elizabeth's height. "You're saying she killed this...vampire."

Frustrated, Courtney shook her head. "No she fought him. After he hit her across the back with a pipe." Shaking his head, Jason thought the situation would've been funny, if she didn't look so convinced this was what happened. "Some tall man put a stake through the vampire's back and it went up in a ball of dust."

"Uh-right." Scott's complexion turned pale as he licked his lips. "These people that were with Elizabeth. What did they look like?"

Eyeing the DA, Courtney looked slightly relieved that someone, anyone was listening to her. "The man was tall. Definitely over six feet. Dark hair, good looking. He looked really mad when he showed up."

"And the girl?"

Quick to react, Jason folded his arms across his chest. "She didn't say the other one was a girl."

"She didn't?" Scott shrugged. "I guess I just assumed."

"She was blonde. Really skinny. But she was so strong." Her lips twisted. "So's Elizabeth. She's not the weak little princess she wants everyone to think she is. When she got hit she barely winced."

Choking, Scott looked ready to hurl. "You didn't get their names did you?"

Biting down on her lower lip, Courtney's forehead scrunched as she thought back to the nights events. "Buffy! The man called her Buffy."

Scotty visibly gulped. "A-And the man?"

Courtney stared down at her hands. Shaking her head, Courtney sighed. "I can't remember. I-I don't think anyone said it."

Letting out a shaky breath, Scotty looked behind him to the uniformed officer standing beside the door. "I need Elizabeth Webber found-."

"Whoa!" Rounding the bed, Sonny grabbed a hold of Scotty's elbow and pulled him aside. "Leave Elizabeth alone. My sister is talking about vampires attacking her. Can't you see she's a little unstable right now?"

Looking down at Sonny's hand, Scotty pulled free from the mobsters grasp. "Elizabeth Webber and her friends may be the only source of information we have. Besides you don't call the shots here." Looking at the officer who was still standing in the same position, Scotty's face flushed. "Now! I want her in my office in the next hour."

The young officer nodded and moved for the door but Scotty stopped him. "Tell the men to be careful."

"What was that?" Jason's gut clenched . This wasn't good. He knew the PCPD and their plain stupidity. But for Scott to act like Elizabeth was some armed and dangerous criminal didn't sit well with him.

"Precautions." Mumbling to himself, the DA straightened his suit jacket. "Well as much as this has been, I have a job to do."

"Let us know when you start doing it." Sonny grumbled as he turned back to Courtney. His eyes raked over his sister's face. Gone was the fear and in it's place a smug little smile twisted her lips. Shaking his head, Sonny turned on his heel and cocked his head to the door, silently telling Jason to follow.

With hardly a glance toward the woman he'd been sleeping with for the last two months, Jason followed him out into the hallway. Neither man spoke until they were a good distance from Courtney's room.

"I don't want Baldwin or any of his rats anywhere near Courtney." Talking in a hushed whisper, Sonny pulled his gloves out of his pocket. "If anyone hears her talking like this, she's gonna have a nice little vacation at Ferncliffe."

"I can get one of the men to guard her door." Happy with Jason's answer, Sonny gave a quick nod.

"I'm going to go back to the penthouse and get a hold of Benny to see what he's found."

"What do you want me to do?"

Sonny looked back towards his sister's room then back to Jason. "Do what your instincts are telling you to. Go protect Elizabeth." Without another word, Sonny slapped him on the back as he walked past him and down the hall. His shoulders slumped his gait slow.

Conflicted now, Jason stood rooted in place. Everything in his being was screaming, demanding he track Elizabeth down. Make sure she was alright. Most importantly find out what was going on. But he had two very large problems. One was down the hall, babbling away about getting bitten by vampires. The other was Elizabeth's desire to keep him out of her life.

He wasn't in love with Courtney. He loved her maybe. Her presence was a blessing to his shredded heart when Elizabeth had walked out on him without a second glance. But she wasn't the woman he saw himself with ten years down the road. Hell he couldn't see himself with her next year.

How had he let things go this far? He knew she thought she was in love with him. A house with a picket fence, PTA meetings and family barbeques gleamed in her eyes every time she looked at him. Which only proved she didn't know him at all. Those things would be nice, normal. But he'd tried normal with Robin. For awhile it worked, had been a nice change of pace. It just wasn't him.

"Jase." Snapping out of his thoughts, Jason watched as Johnny made his way down the over polished linoleum hall. His steps quick, his face anxious.

"Where the hell have you been?" Looking down at Johnny's torn and muddy suit, Jason wrinkled his nose at the guard. "You smell like garbage."

"So would you if you'd been crawling around an alley." Johnny bit back. Looking down at his clothing he let out a loud groan. "I just bought these shoes." Shaking his head sadly the guard looked back up at Jason's stony face. "Cops showed up, but not before I found these." Holding up a little black purse and a scrap of fabric, Johnny grinned like a little boy. "They're Miss Webber's."

Jason's eyes flew to the fabric. "You didn't tell me that Elizabeth was in the alley when you found

Courtney. It would've been nice to know this before she went and told Baldwin."

Johnny's arms lowered slowly as his smile slipped. "Yeah, well she was acting king of strange. And with everything going on between the two of you..."

"There's nothing going on." Snapping, Jason took the purse from the other man's hands.

"Besides, some guy was there. Looked like he was more than capable of taking care of her. That SOB looked meaner than a..."

"Yeah I had pleasure of meeting him tonight." Opening the purse, Jason pulled out Elizabeth's keys. "Well she'll need these."

Looking at the metal objects, Johnny shrugged. "Maybe she has a spare."

"No. I have the second set." Looking up in time to see the silly grin on Johnny's face, Jason glared. "Incase anything happened to her."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"You didn't see where Elizabeth went did you?"

A nurse walked past them, her wrinkled in disgust as she passed Johnny, who glared at her until she scurried away. "Can't help you there. Courtney was yapping about being attacked..."

"By vampires. I heard."

Letting out a sigh, Johnny nodded. "She's still sticking to that story huh?"

"Yeah." Looking down at the purse, Jason was surprised to see how tightly he was clutching the item. "Baldwin is looking for Elizabeth. There was something off about him."

"When isn't there something off about the guy?" His words were meant to be a joke, but instead the seriousness of Scotty Baldwin's drive to take down Sonny and anyone who ever had connections to him was no laughing matter. "You want me to come with you?"

"No." Tucking the piece of Elizabeth's skirt into his pocket, Jason took one last look toward Courtney's room. "I need you to call Nico and get him to stand guard outside Courtney's room. No one. And I mean no one gets in unless they're a doctor."

"Okay."

"Then I want you and Francis to start looking for Elizabeth. I'm going to swing by Kelly's then her studio." Without another word, Jason headed for the elevators.

"Hey Jase?"

Pushing the button, Jason turned back around.

"What do we do if we find her?"

"Call me. Don't approach her."

"You're kidding right?" Johnny didn't know whether to smile or take Jason seriously.

"Just say I'm taking precautions." The elevator opened and Jason stepped inside, leaving Johnny to wonder at his words.

Her feet dangling over the ledge, Tess gazed down at the city of Port Charles beneath her. It had once been a habit of hers. To slip away and find a spot on one of the buildings back in Sunnydale. Sometimes she'd dream about what it'd be like to be a normal person. One who lived in the day and knew nothing about the dangers lurkring around at night. To be able to go on dates, without the added stress of wondering if her date was going to try to kill her before their first kiss. School, love, life. All seemed like such easy, maintainable things. But always out of her grasp.

Giles had only confirmed what Buffy had told her. Four years. She'd been gone for four years, her friends believing she'd died in the explosion. So much time had passed. To her it seemed like it'd only been a few days ago that she'd put on the crimson cap and gown for her graduation. Her stomach in knots as she prepared to fight the mayor.

But once everyone welcomed her back, hugs were exchanged, tears wiped from blurry eyes, she'd notice just how much her friends had changed. It wasn't just physical changes, she didn't have a hard time adapting to haircuts and highlights. The entire group dynamic had undertaken a massive overhaul.

Instead of the huge family she'd known, there were now two separate groups. The line separating them so clear a person could practically see the wide gulf isolating them. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles on one side. Angel, Cordelia, Wesley , Gunn and Fred on the other. Then there was Lindsey who stood to the side.

Lindsey McDonald. Who would have thought she'd ever seen him again? The last time she'd seen him, he'd been standing with his hands in his pockets. His eyes downcast, not man enough to look her in the eye. Now he was an unwilling participant in their crazy world.

"I thought I'd find you here." Giles's rich British voice greeted her warmly from behind. Looking over her shoulder, Tess smiled gently at him. Thank god there was one person who really hadn't changed. Sure he was back with the Watchers Council, but other than that he was the same man she remembered. Calm exterior, kind eyes, easy smile. So many nights she'd prayed her own father could be more like the man standing near her. Just another lesson that prayers don't always get answered.

"I just needed to get away for a little while." She hated how weak she sounded, like a little girl who had no where to go, no one to watch over her. It was a feeling she wasn't used to and one she hoped she got over quickly. "I was just feeling..."

"Overwhelmed?" Joining her at the edge of the building, he looked down at the street below.

Nodding her head slowly, Tess straightened. "It's not that I'm not thrilled to see everyone."

"I understand. A lot has changed since..."

"I was stupid and turned around." Anger started to warm her insides. "I should've just kept going. I knew the building was going to blow."

"You did as you were trained." His tone was soft but firm. "As a slayer you have many responsibilities-."

With a loud groan, Tess couldn't control the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. "Oh God not the responsibility speech already."

Chuckling, Giles's eyes danced. "No. I thought as a welcome back present I'd forgo the speeches for today. What I was going to say was, as a slayer so much is counting on you to make the right decision. Never have I thought you'd made the wrong one."

The side of her mouth curved up slightly. "So you're saying it wasn't stupid for me to turn around?"

"Absolutely not. You put me through that again I'll personally wring your neck." Putting an arm around her shoulder, he gave her an affectionate squeeze. "I'm proud of you."

"How did everyone get so distanced?" Kicking her legs out, she let her heels bounce off the bricks. She wasn't sure she wanted to know this quiet yet. Sometimes ignorance was bliss, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"It happens I suppose. People move away, change."

"Why did Angel and Cordelia leave?" She could tell he was leaving something out. Giles was never a talented liar. His face would turn red and he'd stutter. Though she had to give it to him for trying.

"Cordelia went to LA at the end of summer. Wanted to become a star."

"I can see that." Smiling she couldn't think of Cordelia trying to be anything but a starlet. To say the least her friend was flamboyant. "And Angel?"

"Some had to do with Buffy. But also because of you."

Her forehead scrunched. "I don't understand."

Giving her a disbelieving glance, Giles lifted a brow. "I'm sure you do."

"Because we were attracted to each other, but he was in love with Buffy." It felt weird talking to him like this. The slayer, vampire triangle was a taboo subject the last time she was around. So saying it out loud was awkward. Talking about it with Giles humiliating.

"Watching the building explode and thinking you were still inside... It made him start to second guess his love for Buffy."

"So he left?"

"I think I've said enough. You really should talk to Angel." Poor man. Relationships had never really been his forte. Old dust books and a strong English tea was more his style.

"So what's everyone up to?"

"Lindsey is filling them in on everything he knows about Wolfram and Hart and Ric Lansing."

Tess's upper lip curled, as her eyes narrowed some. "My old pal Ric Lansing. I can't wait to see that bastard again." Because she desperately wanted to finish the job she'd started with that SOB. If it weren't for the armed guards standing outside her cell, Ric wouldn't be a problem now.

Closing her eyes against the rush of memories, Tess swallowed the rage inside. Her nails bit into the skin of her palms, as the picture of Ric's cocky expression invaded her head. His crude words and wandering eyes disgusted her, but it wasn't until he tried to chain her to the small cot in the room she truly understood his intent. He'd gotten lucky and had her hand cuffed before she'd realized just how far he was going to go. Before she'd been able to get her arm free, he'd been able to get in a few good punches, as well as tearing the front of her shirt.

Seeing that his young slayer had drifted off to another place, Giles cleared his throat. Warring with himself whether he should tell her that the man was in town. "Lindsey has told us that Mr. Lansing is in Port Charles."

Her head whipped up, nearly cramping the muscles in her neck. "Ric's in town?"

Not liking the way her eyes nearly glowed, Giles cleared his throat again. He knew this look, it was usually followed by one of Tess's impulsive incidents. Each of his slayers were so different from one another. Buffy had a quick tongue, could be slightly superficial and had such a carefree attitude about most things. Tess was a little more focused, which was why she'd been a quick student when it came to the magical arts. Usually laid back, once her temper was lit there was little anyone could do to stop her from acting out. Lastly there'd been Faith. A tough exterior and a sharper tongue, she was the most insecure one out of the three. Her uncertainty had been her down fall. He only prayed the young woman was truly learning for her past mistakes.

"Tess-."

"Don't Tess me. Is Ric Lansing in Port Charles?"

"You need to think..." It was the only confirmation she needed. Hopping down, she didn't waste any time getting to the roof exit and making her way down the old metal stairs. Her steps sounded like thunder as she descended to the bottom.

Blood pumped through her veins like wildfire. Starting from her heart and ending up echoing in her ears. Her mind centered on one thing only. Bending Ric Lansing until he broke.


	8. Part 7

Rage pumped through her veins. Fast and furious. The toll from the emotional night already put her into a tailspin. Making her feel like Dorothy must've when she'd been dumped on her ass in OZ. But the knowledge of knowing Ric Lansing was slumming around town. It was enough to make her want to hurl.

"Tess, please reconsider this. Y-You're in no shape to go after Lansing tonight." Giles's words begged at her from behind. His steps getting closer.

"Give it up Giles. Nothing you say is going to change my mind. I warned that slimy bastard what would happen if I ever had a chance to come after him." Reaching the bottom of the long staircase, Tess headed toward the door on the far end of the building without so much as a glance at her friends.

Seeing the determination in her stride, Angel broke off from the group to intercept the furious slayer before she made it to the exit. "What's going on?"

"Thank God." Pulling up short, the older man leaned over and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Please talk some sense into her. S-She plans on going after Ric Lansing."

"Save your breath."Already sensing Angel's concern, Tess narrowed her eyes in his direction. "There's nothing you can say or do that can change my mind." Unaware of the scene she was causing, Tess barely registered the fact that everyone had made their way over to them. "Ric is going to pay."

"See, this is how we should be." Gunn muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Action. No talking the subject to death. Or reading through piles of dust covered books. Just some good old fashioned get up and go. I think everyone could learn a lesson from this."

"Will you shut up." Swatting Gunn in the chest, Cordelia gave him a look to keep his mouth closed. "Tess, before you go out and make this Ric guy pay. Would you mind catching the rest of us up? I don't know about the rest of these schlubs, I feel like I'm missing a few chapters here."

"Ric Lansing. Wolfram and Hart. Hurt me." Feeling as though she'd filled them all in enough, Tess went to slip past Angel. Only to have his arm snake around her waist, lifting her high in the air and pinning her to his chest.

"Hurt you in what way?" His thick brown brows were lowered over anger filled eyes.

"As touching as your concern is, if you don't put me down right now I will shove my fist down your throat, tear your spleen from your body and use it as a hat." Looking more like a spitting kitten, Angel held onto the young woman. Memories from years ago flooded through him. Standing in the library of the High School. Physically restraining Tess from rushing off and getting into trouble. Impulsive and reckless at times, Angel always worried about Tess. Seemed some things never changed.

"Gee Tess. Here I thought we were friends." His tone mocked her, causing her to thrash around in vain. Her fists pounded on his shoulder and arms. Small feet kicked blindly.

"Tess." Grunting, Angel winced as her foot connected soundly with his shin. "Talk now. Fight later." Gritting his teeth, Angel held on tight as Tess continued to struggle against him. Her tiny little body twist and turned against him. "Will you stop it? You're acting like a child."

"Do you want the short version or the long one?" Embedding her small nails into his arm, Tess let out a frustrated wail when he wouldn't release her. Tears started to gather in her eyes. "He tried to rape me. Are you happy now?"

Happy? There were a lot of emotions that sprung from the darkness of his soul he usually spent so much time burying, but happy wasn't one of them. Disgust, hatred, blind furry. Those words better described how he felt. His body went instantly ridged against hers, as the warehouse became deathly still. It was as if the air had been sucked out, leaving them all unable to move or speak. The only sign of life came from Tess as she continued to thrash against Angel.

It was Angel who recovered first. His eyes already flashing yellow as his jaw clenched. Slowly, he turned to face Lindsey. Tess still secured in his embrace, Angel pinned his stare on the other man. "Lindsey you have one chance to answer me. Did you know about this?"

"Hell no." Lindsey's eyes flashed with irritation. His strong jaw tense as he waited for Angel to make the next move. Ric Lansing was one unlucky SOB. Not that Lindsey felt an ounce of remorse for his former colleague and friend. Even the evil had to know their boundaries. Know how hard and far they could push unto something came and bit them in the ass. Ric had been pushing the envelope for years. With blatant disregard for his own life. It would do Lindsey good to see that bastard pay.

"Where is Ric Lansing?"

Lindsey looked around at the faces surrounding him. They weren't the only ones feeling rage and disgust. Personally he had no idea Ric had been stupid enough to try and force himself on a slayer. No wonder Tess had torn into him. Breaking his jaw, leg not to mention a few ribs. There were a few things Lindsey couldn't stomach. Harming woman and children on the top of his short list. It didn't matter if the woman in question was stronger than ten men put together, it was a simple matter of principle.

"He's staying in the rooms above Kelly's." Watching Angel's eyes flash, Lindsey gave up hope there would be something left of his old buddy to hurt. Without so much of a blink of his glowing eyes, Angel dropped Tess to the ground and was at the moment barking out orders.

"This wasn't really what I had in mind when I asked for your assistance." Giles shook his head as everyone started to gather their jackets. "Well could someone possibly give Tess a change of clothing?"

Without a word Buffy headed over to where her bag lay on the grimy concrete ground and pulled out a pair of leather pants and t-shirt. Tossing them over to Tess, who grabbed them in midair on her way over to a vacant room in the corner of the warehouse.

When she was out of earshot, Giles pulled on Angel's elbow and took him to the side. "Do you really think she's ready for this?"

"Giles the man hurt her. He tried to...to." Wiping his large hand over his face, Angel looked at spot over Giles's shoulder. "Ric Lansing tired to rape her. He put his dirty hands on Tess."

"Do you think you're thinking clearly enough to go after him?" Though Tess's violation was pulling the group together. Fusing them into the force they once had been, Giles wasn't positive it was the right time to strike out.

"Don't ask me to wait. Wolfram and Hart have done everything in their power over the last few years to destroy me and everything that's important to me. It's employees like Lansing that give the firm the power to hurt the people I care about. They took Tess away from us. Hurt her. Took away her memories. If I don't do this now I'll combust. Besides there's demons already crawling the streets. We can't just sit back."

"I won't argue with you on that." Sighing, Giles removed his glasses and started to wipe away invisible spots. "This is all just too fast. I had wanted to give her some time to adjust. A few training sessions to see if there's been adverse effects from her little hiatus."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"You always did." Giles murmured. "Just be careful. She's still so confused. So many things have changed. Not to mention past emotions, hurts and fears that are still so fresh for her."

"Giles I can't take back what happened in Sunnydale." Angel dark expression didn't lessen. "But there's something that needs to be taken care of. Tonight. When Lansing is out of the way, Tess and I will talk."

Clearly not please with the answer, Giles relented. He knew these people well enough to know that Wolfram and Hart, not to mention Ric Lansing had stepped over the line. Waking a sleeping giant who was now hell bent on evening the score. "I can't talk you out of this? Let it go for just tonight, so we can be better organized."

"I have a score to settle. I'm not waiting." Angel looked up as Tess headed toward him. The fire in her eyes hadn't faded. "Are we ready?" Everyone nodded but Lindsey. He looked uncomfortable. "McDonald are you in or are you out?"

Lindsey's eyes shot over to Cordelia for a brief second. He could see the challenge shining back at him. His mind flashed back to the day he stood in Angel Investigations first office. Teetering on a crossroad he wasn't sure he was ready to take. Once again right in front of him was another chance. A chance at exactly what he wasn't entirely sure of. What he did know, he wasn't like these people. Wanting to jump and fight at every sign of injustice. Not that he'd ever return to W&H, no that part of his life was done and over with.

But those damn knowing eyes of Cordelia Chase stared, unblinkingly back at him. He couldn't say they were mocking him as his stomach tightened and he fought to take a deep breath. "In."

"Good." Satisfied with the ex-lawyers answer, Angel gave a solemn nod. "We'll check Kelly's out first."

Without ceremony, Jason flung the door to Sonny's penthouse open and stalked inside. "What?" It was the only thing he trusted himself to say. Sonny had paged him four times in the last hour. It had never bothered him before, but now with each beep from the black box connected at his hip he felt his irritation mount.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sonny demanded. His face was drawn tight, indicating his extreme displeasure.

"Taking care of stuff." Sonny already knew this, seeing they'd just seen one another at the hospital a little more than an hour ago.

With a sigh, the smaller man leaned over and picked up a file lying on the coffee table in front of him. "Benny was just here."

Running a hand through his short cropped hair, Jason blew out a long breath. "Just spit it out Sonny. I haven't found Elizabeth yet."

"That's just it. Whoever she is, she ain't Elizabeth Webber." Shoving the thick file toward Jason, Sonny looked increasingly uneasy. "Elizabeth Imogen Webber died at the age of seventeen. In 1978."

A look of confusion passed across Jason's features. Slowly he took the file from his long time friend. "There has to be some mistake."

"Jase it's all there. So unless our Elizabeth is some kind of spirit..." Waiting for Jason to read the first few pages.

"This just isn't right." Flipping through the paperwork, Jason's face only darkened with every page.

"When Benny found the death certificate, he got in touch with a few of his contacts. Gave them all the information we have on her. Pictures, blood type, articles from the time he's been in the paper." If possible Sonny's already stone features tightened.

"And?" Already getting tired of Sonny's dramatics, Jason shifted his large frame impatiently.

"There was a match." Taking the half read paperwork from Jason's hands, Sonny flipped through until he found what he was looking for. "A girl out in California -."

"Elizabeth is from Colorado." Jason cut him off, his brain already rejecting the possibility that Elizabeth had lied to him. For the last four years.

"There's a chance her name is Tessa Hayden Walker." Sonny pushed a yearbook photo in front of Jason's face. The young woman smiling back at him was too hauntingly familiar. "More than just a chance."

"How can this be?"

"It get's worse." Shuffling again through the papers Sonny produced another page. "This is her death certificate. On the day of Tessa's graduation, her High School blew up. Elizabeth...or Tessa was inside at the time."

Looking down at the death certificate, Jason drew in a deep breath. "Then it can't be her. Maybe this girl was some relative of Elizabeth."

"There was no body Jason. The Coroner was going on hearsay. People saw her go in, but there seemed to be some chaos at the time. Sixty other people were also pronounced dead that day. Apparently they died before the explosion." Dragging a hand over his face, Sonny looked years older.

Slowly, Jason made his way over to the couch. Sinking down, he was already pouring through the pages. Spotting a few more pictures, his head shot up to look over at Sonny. "I've seen this guy."

Quickly handing the page over to Sonny, Jason continued. "I was at Kelly's earlier today, asking Elizabeth a few questions. He was a customer there."

"Really?" Sonny's brows arched. "How did Elizabeth act around him?"

"Like she would with any other customer. Polite. She did ask him if he was new in town. He said he was looking for somebody."

"Check him out." With a nod, Sonny scratched his cheek. "I don't know how I feel about Elizabeth lying to us. She knows way too much about our business."

"What are you saying?" His eyes narrowed.

"Nothin'." With a careless shrug of his shoulders, Sonny crossed the room to the large picture window that looked down on the twinkling lights of Port Charles. "I just don't like surprises."

"You don't think Elizabeth. . ." The words wouldn't form. Right on the tip of his tongue, Jason shoved his hands deep into his pockets, ignoring the way his mouth went dry and his throat tightened. "I'm gonna try and find this Rupert Giles guy. See what information he can give us."

"Jase wait a minute." Turning back around to face the room, Sonny's mouth was pinched. His eyes looked sunken in. "I know in the past I have jumped to several wrong conclusions before. Find Elizabeth, bring her back here. I want to hear her side of things before I make a decision."

Even though he knew Sonny really wanted to believe what he was saying, Jason could already see that Sonny's mind didn't need to hear Elizabeth's words. "I'll be back."


	9. Part 8

Swinging the heavy door to Elizabeth's studio open, Jason stood on the threshold and stared into the darkened interior. He'd left Sonny's with one purpose in mind. To prove that Elizabeth hadn't been lying to them.

Why lie? It didn't add up. Most people lied to get some sort of benefit from it. What would've Elizabeth get from lying about who she really was? Pondering for a moment on that question, outside of the studio, Jason shook his head. There would be no way she was lying. Elizabeth Webber was a horrible liar. To pretend to be someone she wasn't, for four years was an impossibility. She despised liars.

Feeling the wall for the light switch, Jason blinked a few times when the harsh overhead flickered on. When his eyes were adjusted, he noticed that the studio really hadn't changed. Closing the door behind him, and turning the lock, he quickly made his way to her closet where Elizabeth kept her personal things.

The small room was jammed with odds and ends. The controlled clutter paused him for a moment. Did he really want to do this? Go through her things for some sort of proof to Sonny that she wasn't lying to them. What if he were to open Pandora's box? Pinching his mouth into a frown, Jason told himself that he wasn't wrong. And if Sonny needed proof, then he'd give him enough proof to choke on.

Moving a few boxes out of his way that were labeled summer clothes he found a plastic filing box. Pulling it from the cramped cubby, he wasted no time in flipping the lid off. Sifting through the bills he stopped when he found her diploma from Port Charles High School. A few seconds later he found her birth certificate. It looked authentic. But how many had he himself had forged over the last few years?

Giving up, he closed the box and put it back where he found it. Moving a few more boxes, Jason found a small pink boxes labeled pictures. Prying off the lid, he stared down into the box. There had to be over a hundred pictures to look through.

Taking the box out to the couch, he lowered him slowly as the picked up the first picture from the stack. Elizabeth was smiling at the camera while hugging her Grandmother. It looked like it'd been recently taken. Pulling out the entire stack, Jason started at the bottom. A teenaged Elizabeth smiled shyly into the camera, Emily was standing beside her.

Shuffling through the images, he couldn't find any of a younger version of Elizabeth. Frowning, he shoved the pictures back into the box and slammed on the lid. Making his way back to the closet he swore he would find something that would make sense of everything.

Lindsey knew they weren't going to find Ric Lansing. At least not until he wanted to be found. Not that he could blame the guy. If he'd been in the assholes shoes, knowing he'd made a huge error in judgement, he'd back down until he could get all his bases covered. If only he knew what Lansing was privy to already.

Did he know that Tess was back? If so, it took away the major advantage they had over his former co-worker. It also meant that he could expect to see a few familiar faces from his past, and at the moment he didn't feel like finding out what was behind door number two.

But being the man he was, always looking out for himself and making sure he walked away on his own accord, he knew it was time to suck it up and stop baiting Angel and his friends every chance he got. Apparently he was in this for the long haul, and if there was going to be any sort of reunion with his biddies from Wolfram and Hart, he'd rather have Angel in his corner. Instead of having the blood-sucking prick willing to throw him to the wolves.

It also meant he had to play nice with all of Angel's groupies. He could do it. Even to that stuck up little princess Cordelia. Who, in his opinion was the second worst, right behind Angel himself. The way she was able to look at him and show her utter contempt made him twitch. Literally. It was unnerving the way she seemed to be able to read him. Seeing all his weaknesses and finding him totally wanting.

Then there was her sharp little tongue. Not only did it have a talent in flinging razor sharp insults, but the honesty in her words were unarming. One day he'd love to give as good as he got from her.

Watching her talk softly to Tess, Lindsey was slightly taken aback at the softness in her face. It was like seeing a completely different person. And by the looks of it, she seemed to be doing a good job of getting through to Tess. After finding Ric's room above Kelley's empty, the slayer had cursed before falling to the floor in a heap.

After the emotional roller coaster she'd been on, Lindsey wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't cracked long before now. Slayers were physically strong, fast and could take a beating like no other. But they were still human. Had limits that when pushed past could cripple them like anyone else.

"Do you think he found out?" Not realizing Angel had been so close, Lindsey nearly jumped out of his skin.

"How would I know?" Feeling Angel's eyes boring holes into the side of his head, Lindsey had to remind himself to let the past go. It wasn't doing him any good, nor would it help him if his old employers were in town. "I doubt it. I think my little show this morning had him pulling up stakes and finding a nice dark hole somewhere in town to hide out in."

"We need to find him. She's not going to rest until she does." Nodding in Tess's direction, Angel looked tired. "And we need to find a place for all of us to stay."

Lindsey didn't know what to say. Usually when he'd been forced to cooperate with the fanged wonder, he'd been bossed around. Told what to do, when to do it. He couldn't help but wonder what Angel was up to. "I'd say the nicest hotel in town if it's on you."

At least this got him a slight smile. "Not likely. Besides, we'd get too much attention."

"We can't stay at the warehouse. Sooner or later the owner is going to find out we're squatting."

Watching Tess wipe the tears from her eyes, Lindsey watched as she took Cordelia's hand and let the other girl help her up to a standing position. "What about Elizabeth's place. No one would find it odd to see Tess there."

"We don't know where Elizabeth's place would be." Angel thought about it for a moment, not sure he wanted to invade on the place Tess had lived for the last four years as someone else. Not to say how she would feel.

"I know where she lived." Lindsey answered. "The building is mostly abandoned."

"I wont ask how you know where she was living." Angel nearly growled.

"That pain in the ass friend of yours told me."

"What?"

"Doyle." Seeing Angel's look of disbelief, Lindsey waived his hand. "Long story, and I don't like you enough to tell it."

"Feelings the same." Angel grunted. "But there's something more important at stake here than our unquenchable disgust of one another."

"Tess." Lindsey answered softly. Another, unwanted kick in his gut made him fidget.

"Yeah." His eyes traveled the length of her slim body as she and Cordelia whispered back and forth to one another. He'd almost forgotten how close they once had been. Or how their friendship had come out of the blue the summer Buffy skipped town after shoving a very pointy sword through his gut. "This town is going to be torn apart, and as much as I want to take her back to LA, we can't leave the people here to their own defenses."

"What defenses?" Lindsey sneered. "Their helpless sheep."

Nodding in agreement, Angel checked the watch on his wrist. "Let's get everyone out of here. We'll regroup at the warehouse, figure things out from there."

"They've been gone for while." Looking over his shoulder to where Giles was sitting on the steps, Wesley was sick and tired of the silence that had engulfed them the moment the others had left. Fred had also stayed behind, and had wandered over to a table in the center of the room to read one of the books Giles had brought with him. Leaving him and Giles alone.

"It's only been a hour." Making small talk with little interest, Giles turned the page of the book he'd been pretending to read. It didn't matter to him how much Wesley had changed. The image of the pompous, snotty twit he'd been was a hard memory to erase. Just because he was older than the rest, didn't mean he had to be mature all the time.

"Something doesn't feel right." Rubbing his hands together, Wesley started to look a little irritated over Giles's lack of interest. "You can't tell me that you're not just a little worried. One of your Slayers is out there. Totally out of shape, and suffering from immense emotional stress."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snapping the book shut, knowing that Wesley wasn't going to stop yapping like an overactive Chiwawa. "Buffy's in perfect shape."

Looking taken aback for a moment, Wesley flushed. "You know perfectly well I'm talking about Tess."

"Of course you are." Sighing, Giles was tempted to clean his glasses yet again. Only to stop. "She's with Angel and Buffy. They won't let anything happen."

"Even with their best intentions, things do happen."

"Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"I'm just saying that maybe it wasn't wise to let her go after Ric Lansing tonight." Choosing his words carefully, Wesley stepped away from the window and moved closer to where Giles was still sitting.

"I didn't see you trying to stop her." His hackles raised, Giles narrowed his eyes at his ex-coworker.

"As her Watcher you have a responsibility . . ." Wesley's words faltered. "You still are her Watcher?"

Letting out a long breath, Giles suddenly looked tired. Wesley had finally poked his nose into the one area he'd been pondering through out the day. Was he still Tess's Watcher? More important, did he still want the responsibility of being a Slayers guard dog? He'd left Buffy and the other's to their own devices and they'd proven up to the task.

But when they left this town. Brought Tess back to her old life. Where would she end up? In Sunnydale, or Los Angeles? There was going to be huge decisions to be made, and scars were going to be ripped open.

"I don't know what's going to happen." Giles answered honestly. "If she returns with Angel to LA, she will be your responsibility to train."

The flush staining Wesley's neck deepened to spread up to his cheeks. "I don't know about that." Shaking his head, he looked uncomfortable. "You saw what happened to the last Slayer under my care. She's turned out unstable and highly psychotic."

"Faith was a special case." Giles argued. "It didn't matter what either of us did. She was insecure, and unstable from a childhood of abuse. We're lucky that things turned out like they did."

"What, her torturing me for hours before turning herself in?"

"It could've been worse." Giles said. "She could've killed you."

"Well thank my lucky stars she had a moment of kindness." Folding his arms over his chest, Wesley was interrupted by the sound of the metal door at the other end of the warehouse opening. "It's about time . . ."

Two men stood just inside the door. Their eyes swept across the empty space before resting on Giles and Wesley.

"Who the hell are you?" The smaller one barked.

Setting his book on one of the steps, Giles looked to Wesley. Silently telling him to remain quiet. "I apologize if we're trespassing -."

"My friend asked you a question." The other man snapped. His attention swung over to where Fred was inching her way to the stairs.

"I'm Rupert Giles." The two men looked at one another before the smaller man reached inside his suite jacket and pulled out a phone. The other one stalked closer, pulling a gun from his shoulder holster.

"Good to hear it." Pointing the gun at them, the man jerked his hand to have them scoot away from the stairs. "My boss has been looking for you."


	10. Part 9

"Penny for your thoughts." Walking beside her, Tess looked up into Angel's concerned eyes.

"Is that all I'm worth?" The joke fell flat, and Tess heaved a heavy sigh. "Sorry that I lost it back there."

"You don't need to apologize." Angel answered quickly. "You've been through a lot."

Not knowing what to say, Tess tucked her hands into her jacket, well technically Elizabeth Webber's jacket, and looked around at the buildings that lined the deserted street. "It's weird. I've been here for four years and have no idea where I'm at."

Looking around, Angel smiled. "It's not a bad little town."

"I wouldn't know." Tess muttered.

"Giles says you're going to get your memories back." Unable to stop himself, Angel reached out and tucked that one piece of hair that refused to be tamed behind her ear.

"But what if I don't want them back? What if Elizabeth Webber is someone I don't want to remember?" Feeling frustrated with the unknown, Tess kicked at an empty soda can.

"I don't see why you wouldn't. From what I understand she was a part of you."

Thinking about this, Tess put her hand on Angel's arm and pulled him to a stop. "What do you know about her?"

Blinking a few times, Angel stood thoughtfully. "Not much really. When Lindsey called I didn't really ask for her life bio." Seeing the way her eyes flashed, he held up a hand. "What we do know, is that she was a waitress at the restaurant we were just at."

Her mouth falling open, Tess looked over at Angel trying to see if he was joking. His honest expression had her mind come to a grinding halt. "I waited tables! There's got to be some sort of mistake."

Starting to answer her, Angel stopped short when Tess started her rant. "After years of wanting a normal life, I was given the chance and what did I do with it? I was a freaking waitress! No." Shaking her head, Tess refused to believe it. "There's some kind of mistake."

"Does it matter?" Not really sure what else to say, Angel nudged her to keep moving.

"Of course it matters." Unable to keep the pout off her face, Tess shuffled her feet. "How would you feel if you weren't in control of your body . . ." A quick glance at his brooding face had her stall. "Yeah, I suppose you would know all about that."

Slouching his shoulders, Angel smiled softly at her. "Remember all the times you told me not to feel responsible for the things Angelus did."

"Of course."

"Doesn't really help does it?"

"Fine, you've made your point." Tess answered tartly. "But at least you could remember what Angelus had been up to. I'm flying solo here. For all I know Elizabeth Webber could be married with two kids."

Not looking overly happy with that thought, Angel walked silently for a few feet before allowing his eyes to travel down the length of her. "I don't know about the married part. But I can tell you haven't given birth to any children yet."

"Really." Tess drawled. "And how do you know this."

"Women's body's change once they've given birth." Giving her body another glance, Angel smirked. "I can promise you don't have any kids."

A light flush stole up her neck at Angel's meaning. "Fine. But that doesn't mean there's things I'd really like to know."

"Why don't we get Willow to use her skills with the internet. I'm sure in a hour or two she'll find everything there is to know about Elizabeth Webber."

"Sounds good." Growing silent, Tess looked around at the people surrounding her.

It was nice her friends were with her during this time of uncertainty. Like having a childhood security blanket. But if she looked past their appearances, the changes in each one of them was a little unnerving.

They all looked the same. Xander with his uncontrollable hair and sloppy attire. Willow still looked sweet and kind. Angel and Buffy looked just as they did the morning of graduation. It was the awkward vibes radiating off each of them that screamed things had changed.

The group didn't function like it had. She could have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to notice. It had been glaringly obvious when it came to making a decision as a group. After a few tense moments at Kelley's, Tess had been impressed that no one had called the police. Apparently used to calling the shots, Angel and Buffy butted heads when it came to deciding what to do next. It wasn't until Cordelia had told them in her special and reassuring way to put a sock in it there had been some sort of peace.

But it didn't mean Buffy had been too please to be out voted.

"I still think we should've broken up into groups." Muttering to herself, loud enough for everyone to hear, Buffy glanced to where Angel was. Her small mouth pinched in irritation.

"And I still think it's not smart to separate until we figure out what we're going to do." Angel muttered back in the same tone. Tess looked from one to the other and decided this was one conversation she was going to stay out of. "The last thing we need is to lose one another."

"Have you heard of a nifty little thing called a phone?" Stopping in the middle of the street, Buffy placed her hands on her hips and glowered at her ex. "With today's technology we no longer depend on carrier pigeons."

"Have you heard how stupid things can happen when you're not prepared?" Clearly exasperate, Angel walked right past her. "It's what typically happens to us when we really don't need the extra aggravation."

"Have the two of you ever heard of a thing called silence?" Cordelia snapped. "I don't know about everyone else, but this pissing contest you two have going on is more irritating than the never dying soulmate crap you have. Had." Looking thoughtful for the briefest of moments, Cordelia shrugged off whatever was running through her mind. "Whatever. We're going back to the warehouse. As a group. So could we just let it drop?"

"Of course you'd side with Angel." Starting to walk again, Buffy caught up with Willow and Xander.

"Well duh." Cordelia smirked. "His idea was better."

Walking a few feet behind, Lindsey watched the interaction with unconcealed amusement. "Is it always like this?" He asked Gunn who was walking near by.

"Like what?" His hands shoved deep into his pockets, Gunn kept his eyes on the shadows.

"Like being stuck with a group of three year olds with ADD?"

Gunn's mouth curled. "Nah. Most of the time it's worse. Things really don't start to heat up until there's some hair pulling and name calling."

Snorting, Lindsey took a good look at the young man. For one of Angel's employees, he wasn't half bad. He didn't seem to bow and scrape every time Angel spoke. "It's a wonder you guys weren't taken out by Wolfram and Hart a long time ago."

Clearly entertained by the conversation, Gunn leaned over and spoke a little in a low conspiratorial tone. "Wanna hear our secret?"

"What?"

"Pure dumbass luck." Smiling, Gunn watched the way Lindsey looked back at him doubtfully. "Seriously. There were a few close calls."

"You're kidding." Lindsey shook his head. "From where I was standing we were sinking fast and grasping at straws. Nothing could touch you guys. Trust me, I spent many nights trying to figure out how to win."

"That Darla thing." Looking ahead again, Gunn made sure Angel and Cordelia were out of hearing distance. The last thing he needed was for the two of them to ride his ass for making nice with the little lawyer boy. "It almost decimated us."

"Funny." Lindsey remarked after a moment. "That Darla thing, actually ended up decimating most of the senior staff."

"I can't say I approved of the way that came about. But I also wont lie and say I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lindsey muttered. "They got what they deserved."

"What about you?" Looking pointedly at Lindsey's left wrist, Gunn moved his eyes up to the other man's heated face.

"I paid more than you know." His jaw tightening, Lindsey kept walking. His right had moving instinctively to the scar on his left wrist. "I'm still paying for all the stupid stuff I did."

"Really?" Making a face, Gunn raised a brow. "You lived like a king while the going was good. You lost a hand, and W and H found you a new one. Hell, you walked away Scott free. Living it up on the low down."

"Is that what you think?" Giving Gunn a look of disgust. "I haven't had a decent nights rest since I signed onto Wolfram and Hart. Leaving was a death wish, and I know if I slow down they're gonna find me. Do you have any idea what they do to employees who turn on them?"

"I have an idea."

"Yeah, well it's worse than that."

"Then why run?" Stopping again, ignoring the puzzled looks he was getting now from Angel and Tess, Gunn stared at the ex-lawyer. "You could be making a difference. Unlike most people who walk around with blinders on, you know what's going on. You have information we'd kill for. Names. Places. Contacts."

"What're you saying?" Lindsey smirked. "I should pal up with you guys? Put my life on the line for people who couldn't care if I lived or died?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gunn answered. "You could do a lot worse."

"You've done a lot worse." Cordelia spoke up from behind Lindsey, making him jump and spin around. Studying her face, trying to figure out if she was being sincere, Lindsey felt a moment of hope before choking on it.

He'd have to be plain stupid to think he'd fit in with the likes of Angel and his friends. Weren't they the ones responsible for the predicament he was in now? If they hadn't come to LA he'd still be in some courtroom, doing what he loved. Practicing law. Perhaps there had been times when he'd stretched the meaning just a bit, but he'd been good at it. Damn good at it.

"Whatever." Stepping past Cordelia, he ignored the look she and Gunn shared.

Waiting until he could talk without being heard, Gunn nodded to where Lindsey was walking by himself. "You like saving people who need saving from themselves. That man is just screaming save me."

The two large men talked softly to one another, their eyes occasionally swaying to the door. Their guns were still out and pointed in the general direction where Giles, Wesley and Fred stood. It had become a tense waiting game. Knowing whoever the two men had called was on their way, and that any minute the others were going to show up.

Giles, Wesley and Fred were praying for the latter half.

When the door swung open, they knew the people upstairs must've been out for lunch when a dark man came stalking through. His face grim as the two men spoke quickly to him. After a few tense moments, the man looked up over at them before making his way in their direction.

"Is there a reason you're trespassing on my property?" Taking his gloves off one at a time, the man stopped just a few feet from them.

Clearing his throat, Giles knew it didn't really matter what was said. "We do apologize. We were just passing through town while looking for a friend. The building looked empty. We'll just gather our stuff and be on our way."

"Empty? Appearances have a way of being deceiving." With an annoying smirk, the man looked over his shoulder to the other two men. Swinging his attention back, he said. "This friend of yours, were you able to find them?"

Knowing when he was being baited, Giles shrugged. "We've made progress."

"Right." Tilting his head to the side, he gave a dimpled smile, that didn't seem to reach his eyes. "How's Tess doing?"

The silence that engulfed the warehouse was deafening. Giles had no idea who the man standing in front of him was. Or how in the hell he found out about Tess. Knowing what he said next was vital, Giles studied the man in front of him. He seemed too overly sure of himself. His ego was almost practically a living and breathing beast.

"Nothing to say?" Taking their silence as refusal to answer, the man's eyes flashed briefly, betraying his facade of being cool and calm. "Here let me help. She's known around these parts as Elizabeth Webber. Brown, curly hair. About yay tall." Putting his hand up to demonstrate her short stature, Sonny let his hand drop to his side after a few seconds. "Sweet. Kind. And apparently a big fat liar."

"You don't understand." Wesley broke his silence, and looked suddenly ill over the fact that he had when everyone's eyes were on him.

"Really? What is it I don't understand?" Waiving his hand to say not to bother in answering, he went on. "Actually I take that back. There's a lot I don't understand. Like the mounting bodies at the city morgue. How many are there now Francis?"

"Lucky thirteen the last time we checked." One of the men called out.

"Then, there's the way my little sister is blabbering on how she was bitten by a vampire."

"You don't say." Giles answered.

"Let me guess. You aren't gonna cooperate."

"Don't see what there's to cooperate over." The man's eyes flashed as he took a step forward, it was the sound of the metal door opening that stalled him.

"What's going on?" A younger man, clothed in a leather jacket and warn jeans, came stalking over in their direction. His eyes landed on Giles and remained fixed there. "He's the guy from the dinner this morning."

"I kind of figured."

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"Jason, they haven't been all that helpful." Smirking, the dark man waived the two other men closer. "But there's ways around that."

"We don't have time for that Sonny." Clearly not in a great mood, the younger man turned back to where Giles, Wesley and Fred stood. His eyes moving over the three of them before resting on Giles.

"Once we relocate we'll have all the time in the world."

As if on cue, the two large men raised their guns and started to move forward. Only to stop when the doors thundered open. The god awful noise had everyone jumping.

"So much for small town hospitality." Clearly pissed off, Angel glared over at Sonny and Jason. "I tried to tell you to stay out of it."


	11. Part 10

Looking around the room, Angel was highly annoyed with the way things were turning out. It would figure they wouldn't be cut a break. Just once he'd like things to go a little more smoothly.

Take for example this very moment. He'd give just about anything, to be able to just sit down and talk with Tess. He'd gnaw off his own arm to have her back home where she could take the time to cope. Instead they were faced with stupid people.

Taking a step, he almost laughed when the two monkey's in suites turned their guns on him. What was it with men and designer suits? Did they put them on in the morning and feel as though they ruled the world? Perhaps the fabric had some sort of chemical that seeped into their bloodstream, effected their ability to think.

"I'd suggest you point those things somewhere else." Instead of dropping their guns, they both moved their aim toward his head.

"Are you guys okay?" Turning his attention to where his friends stood, looking relieved, Angel didn't wait for their response.

"Here's how this is going to work. We're going to say sorry for trespassing. Get our stuff and leave. You are going to call off your guard dogs before someone gets hurt."

Clearly not one to take orders, Sonny's mouth pinched in disapproval. "That's not how things work around here. I'm the one who makes the orders."

Scratching the side of his head, clearly amused by the much smaller man, Angel let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, that doesn't really work for me." Swinging his attention to where Jason stood, Angel said. "How much do you get paid to be his slave?"

"I suggest you shut your mouth." Past rational thinking, Jason ignored the signal Sonny sent him to remain silent. "I want to know where Elizabeth is. Now."

"Look, I feel for you." Angel replied honestly. "Really I do. I can see she means something to you. And I know personally how it feels to lose someone you really care about."

"That's the difference between you and me Buddy." Jason nearly growled. "I haven't lost shit."

Impermanent little thing, Angel thought. "How can I put this so it doesn't sound so schoolyard?" Looking as though he were in deep thought, Angel shrugged his wide shoulders. "I got her, you don't. Neener. Neener. Neener."

Apparently not in the mood for sarcasm, Jason reached into his jacket and whipped out his gun. Pointing it in the direction of Angel's heart, he took a step closer. "Enough. Tell me where she is before I -."

A sharp pain lashed through his shoulder, and Jason saw something out of the corner of his eye before dropping to the ground. A small booted foot kicked his dropped gun out of reach. "Were you going to talk them to death?"

The voice was all too familiar. Looking up from his position, Jason let his jaw drop when he spotted Elizabeth frowning at the dark haired man. Arm arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

"I thought I told you to stay outside." Grumbling under his breath, Angel looked over at the two men who had swung their firearms at Tess. "You have about one second to rethink your current methods."

The men looked over to where Sonny stood. Looking for some kind of direction. Instead, he was stalking over to where Tess stood with her back to him. Before he could reach out and grab her, she spun on her heel and had her foot an inch away from his throat.

Their eyes locked and neither looked away. For a few tense moments no one moved. Until Sonny raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"See, she doesn't need to practice that move." Buffy dropped down from one of the beams next to Giles. A foolish grin across her face. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

Knowing when to admit to defeat, Angel sighed. "Where's everyone else?"

"Outside." Buffy smirked. "See. We sort of listened."

Tess watched the man's body language and didn't lower her leg until she was sure he wasn't going to be any kind of threat. "You know better then to tell us to wait. We get bored easily."

"Apparently I've forgotten a few things." Promising to not let that happen again, Angel took a step forward until he was between the strangers and his friends. "Giles. Fred. Wes. Why don't you get our stuff together so we can't let these fine gentlemen have there warehouse back."

"No one is leaving here until I get some answers." Sonny yelled. His voice bouncing off the walls in his fit of anger. "I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Standing up and wiping the dirt off his clothes, Jason kept his eyes on the woman who stood just a few feet away. "Elizabeth?"

Hearing the man's voice from behind her. Tess looked over and felt her breath get sucked from her body. The man was definitely a hottie. But it was his eyes that caught most of her attention. Anger. Confusion. Pain. Stared back at her. It was too much.

"I'm not Elizabeth." She answered, almost feeling sorry for the man. "Elizabeth is gone."

"Don't you mean you were never Elizabeth." Sonny snapped, looking almost pleased to have been right. "That you've been jerking us around for years?"

"Who in the hell are you?" Instantly not liking the man, Tess curled her lip at him. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I know an ass when I see one."

"You can't talk to me like that." Nodding his head toward his men, Sonny sneered back. "You know I wont tolerate liars."

Before the other men could move, Buffy rushed forward to intercept the smaller one. While Tess kicked out and caught the larger one, who was ready to grab her, right in the stomach. Both guns were quickly disarmed, and before anyone could blink, Johnny and Francis were on their backs like defeated turtles.

"We don't tolerate stupid people." Angel smirked.

"Everything under control?" Gunn yelled out from the doorway, taking in the scene and letting his defensive stance down. Lindsey stood slightly behind him. Both men looked dead serious as they took in their surroundings.

"Just a little understanding." Angel called back. "But we're clearing the air. Right guys?"

"Hey Angel." Lindsey walked past Gunn as he called Angel over. Waiting until the vampire neared he lowered his voice. "That one." Nodding to where Jason stood, Lindsey went on. "He was with Lansing this morning."

Studying Jason like he would a particularly nasty bug, Angel let his eyes flicker over to Tess. "Do me a favor. Don't say anything yet. Tess needs time to adjust and we need time to figure out this mess."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lindsey looked over the strangers with little interest. "I see you've made friends with them."

"I have that special ability." Smirking back at Lindsey, Angel went to stand between Buffy and Tess. The bottom of their boots kept the two men pinned to their backs. "Told you not to point those things. People get hurt."

"I'm not going to let this rest. You've made a dangerous enemy tonight." Knowing when to call the troops back and admit a tentative defeat, Sonny pulled him self together and back into the man who looked in control.

"Boo-hoo." The entertainment factor was quickly fading, and Angel watched as Giles, Wesley and Fred headed toward the doors with their belongings. "Like I haven't heard that before."

Tess looked back at the younger man who was still staring at her. There was little doubt in her mind that he had been close to Elizabeth Webber. Real close. It made her wonder. How close had they been? Friends? Maybe more? He'd been the one from the docks. Crouching next to her when she'd come back. The worry in his eyes haunted her for a moment.

She knew what it was like to lose someone. To be forced to look at their face day after day, knowing that the thing living inside was anything but the person she knew. When Angel had lost his soul, it'd torn her heart out. Almost worse than knowing how he'd lost it. Consummating his love with Buffy on her Birthday.

At least this man wouldn't have to live day after day with her terrorizing him. Breaking into his house and threatening the ones he loved. He'd be able to move on. To heal. It was all she could offer.

Wanting to break their gaze, Tess found it almost impossible. Something inside her felt as though it was clawing at her chest. Soon her temples started to pound and she found herself stumbling. Voices filled her head. It physically hurt to fight against the growing force, but it wasn't in her to just step back and give up. Whatever was happening wasn't normal.

"Tess." Angel sounded a thousand miles away. Other voices broke through the fog when someone gripped onto her arm painfully. The pressure was soon gone, but the pain inside her head intensified. Feeling herself being lowered to the ground, helpless to do anything but obey, her vision started to blur.

"Elizabeth?" She knew that voice. God, why was she in so much pain? It felt as though someone was poking her brain with a red hot poker.

"Jason. What's happening?" Though she couldn't make much sense of what was being said, she could sense the chaos swarming around her. Inside, she started to feel like she was being pulled in two different directions. Two forces fighting against one another.

Angel and Jason knelled on either side of the small woman. Both men had a screaming need to do something. Horrified by the blood that seeped from her mouth and nose, they both fought to stop it. Their hands smeared with red, they didn't notice when Willow stepped up from behind.

"Angel, you need to move." Speaking softly at first, Willow looked at both the men and muttered something under her breath. Like a flash, their bodies flew back, giving Willow the room she needed.

Working quickly, Willow whispered to herself, the words unheard by the people surrounding her. A soft glow came from her hands that were held on either side of her friends head. What seemed like forever, but was actually just a few minutes, the young woman on the ground soon quieted.

"Is she okay?" Taking a step forward, Angel looked down at Willow, then to Tess.

"Yeah. Their was a footnote saying this could happen. She isn't ready to merge yet." Standing up and wiping the dirt off her knees, Willow looked guilty. "Sorry about that. Hope I didn't hurt you."

Sonny looked over to Jason, then back at Francis and Johnny. Feeling as though he'd had some kind of psychotic episode, he didn't know what to make of what he'd just seen. The other men looked slightly green as well and no one seemed to eager to make a move. Jason looked torn. Like he wanted to be by her side, but couldn't make himself move forward.

"We're going now." Glaring at the other men, Angel dared them to argue. Seeing that they still hadn't gotten their ability to speak back, he took advantage of the moment. Leaning down to scoop Tess's tiny body up in his arms, he walked to the door without looking back.


	12. Part 11

Standing with his hip resting against the wetbar, Sonny drained another double before refilling. His hand shook slightly as the amber liquid splashed in the bottom of his cup. It would've made more sense to use a larger glass, but that would've meant an extra trip to the kitchen. Presently he wasn't up to the task.

Knocking back the refill, his throat still felt dry. A panicked giggle almost erupted from him, when the memory of Elizabeth's foot, just an inch from his throat, skipped through his head. The absurdity of it was almost too much to bare. Quickly remembering the dangerous, almost calculating way she had regarded him stopped him from making a fool of himself. One thing was clear. That wasn't the Elizabeth Webber he knew.

Christ, the girl he knew made fudge. She hated any form of violence. She didn't drop down twenty feet from beams and knock people out.

It went without saying. There was more to Elizabeth than he'd allowed himself to believe. Knowing a when he saw one, he couldn't deny the cold, calculating eyes that had stared back at him belong to someone who could be very dangerous if pushed too far.

But that wasn't the only thing that had left a lasting impression. The scene before they'd left. With the young redhead, how she'd whispered a few unrecognized words and did - that with her hands. It was something he would never forget.

It also brought back memories of his childhood. Of the years he'd lived with his Grandmother in Puerto Rico. A devote Catholic, his Abuela still had strong beliefs in the old ways. Still believed there were things out there that weren't human. Would tell him stories that would scare him as a child. Superstitious to the point she sometimes embarrassed him when he was older with her backward ways.

Perhaps Abuela's stories hadn't been created to keep a rambunctious child in line. What if she had been onto something?

The logical part of his brain wanted to scoff at this new line of thinking. But after tonight, after all he'd seen, how could he not at least keep an open mind? It wasn't natural for a person's hands to glow damnit.

Or for a person to get bitten on the neck.

Thinking of Courtney, Sonny filled his glass again and slung it back just as quick. No. God no. There couldn't be . . .

So how did this all tie together?

The episode Elizabeth went through at the end of their little confrontation was an eery reminder of her earlier spill down the stairs at the pier. Fear had seized his gut when she'd fallen to the ground in a lump of tremors. Her eyes bulging, begging for help. Something had changed in her eyes and demure when she'd whispered Jason's name in a terrified plea. Blood seeped from her mouth and nose. It left him feeling hopeless.

He was man enough to admit that maybe he'd jumped the gun by accusing Elizabeth with treason. Over the years he'd grown used to having everything fall into place just because he said so. It was embarrassing how quickly he'd lost control of tonight. Instead of looming like a force to be reckoned with, he looked like a three year old throwing a temper tantrum.

Tonight had been a wake-up call in many ways. Not wanting a repeat performance, he was waiting for Benny to show up with the additional information on Port Charles's newest guests. He wanted to be prepared for their next encounter. Not only for himself, but for Jason as well.

Stealing a glance to where Jason was staring out the large picture window, he couldn't help but wonder what was going through his friend's head. Dried up blood still streaked his faded jeans, from when he wiped his hands off after being forced to watch Elizabeth being carted away.

Sure he could play mind games and pretend Jason's interests were now directed to his little sister, Courtney. But the game could only go so far. Jason had taken comfort when he needed it most, and his sister had been all too willing to offer it. It would've been nice to have Jason tied legally to his family. Christ, he was guilty of pushing him in her direction on more than one occasion. Thinking at the time that any kind of future between the two rested on one thing.

Elizabeth Webber.

The second she got over her anger and allowed Jason to plead his case, any future with Courtney Mathews-Quartermaine was over. Now seeing the way Jason was behaving, Sonny knew it really didn't matter if Elizabeth let Jason back into her world or not. Courtney never stood a chance.

Moving his eyes over to his other two employees, he watched as Francis and Johnny whispered. Both men looked slightly green. Their large frames were fidgeting in place, while they talked in hushed tones. Occasionally they'd look up to either himself or Jason, before continuing on.

What in the hell was he supposed to say to them? Wasn't he supposed to be in charge? Giving out orders, knowing exactly what was needed to get the job done. At this moment he didn't even know what the job was.

"Whoa." Willow's fingers paused over the keyboard, as she snuck a look over her shoulder to where Angel was talking softly with Giles and Lindsey. Remembering how intense Angel could sometimes get, she was glad she hadn't caught his attention.

"Whoa what?" Nearly jumping out of her skin, Willow shot an evil look toward Xander as he plopping down beside her. Shoving a few chips into his mouth, he quickly scanned the computer screen he choked down the food. "Whoa-whoa."

Lowering her voice to a whisper, Willow looked back at her laptop. "Elizabeth Webber has been one busy -."

"Mob moll." Xander choked out. Ignoring Willow's silent plea for him to be quiet.

"What'd you guys find?" Cordelia's voice startled them from behind. Her eyes scanned the computer and her mouth dropped open. "Holly crap."

Grimacing, Willow copied the page and added it to the growing file she'd been compiling. Her ears wide open, she heard the hushed tones coming from the corner cease. Muttering under her breath, Willow looked sideways at Xander. "Tess isn't going to like this."

"Angel's gonna nut." Cordelia flung back.

"What am I going to do?" Casting a glance toward the couch where Tess was still sleeping, Angel stood behind the threesome. "Find anything yet Willow?"

"Well . . ." Nibbling on her lower lip, Willow looked over her shoulder at Angel. "I found tons of stuff on Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos."

"Who?"

"The guys from the warehouse." Xander offered, saving Willow from having to answer. Not looking the vampire in the eye, he shifted uneasily in his chair.

"And." Angel watched as the three stalled for a few seconds. Getting impatience, he raised a brow.

"Well they have quiet the police file." Willow cleared her throat and turned back to the laptop. "Countless arrests, and I mean that literally, but nothing that's stuck so far."

Folding his arms over his broad chest, Angel looked concerned. "Arrests for what?"

"Well there's been a few manslaughter charges. Conspiracy to commit murder. Armed criminal action. Assault. Bribery. Witness tampering. Aiding and abetting, Obstruction to justice." Pausing, Willow glanced over her shoulder at Angel. "Should I go on?"

"There's more?" Looking perplexed, Angel stared at the monitor and shook his head. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"There's one more piece you should know." Cordelia piped in. "In several reports they're referred as 'alleged'," making air quotes, Cordelia gave Angel a serious look. "Mobsters."

Angel's mouth worked for a few minutes, until the vein in his temple started to throb. "You're telling me that Tess got herself involved with the Mob?"

"No. Technically Elizabeth Webber was involved with the Mob." Cordelia happily corrected him. Her million watt smile crumbled under his dark stare. "Actually there's only a mention of ties to . . . you know that facial expression does nothing for you."

Giving Cordelia a sharp look, Angel turned his attention to the studio. The place left a lot to be desired. His first thought as he carried Elizabeth through the neighborhood Lindsey said she was staying was that it was a falling down wasteland. It boggled his mind how anyone would willing live like this.

The staircase was a breeding ground for danger. With it's inadequate lighting and dark shadows, perfect for hiding spots for people and things with unsavory intentions. The only indication that there could possibly be any other occupants was the sparse lights coming from under a few doors.

Not even a self respecting rat made it's home here.

So why was a young woman claiming residency in such a hell hole? If she did have any sort of ties to the mob, why would anyone allow her to live like this? Unless, Elizabeth Webber also had Tess's irritating stubborn streak and refused any sort of hand out.

When they'd first broken down the three inch security door, he'd been shocked to find the inside furnished so sparsely, or cheaply for that matter. The decor did not scream wild woman living on the edge. With the half finished paintings and limited personal items it was more like broke college kid.

So how did a woman who lived like this, end up having anything to do with people who were believed to be members of an organized crime ring?

"What about Tess?" Nothing was adding up. If they wanted to stop the small town from further damage, get Tess the answers she was going to need, and get back to their respective homes they were going to need to get some answers. And fast.

"Just a few things really." Gnawing on her lower lip again, Willow looked extremely uncomfortable. "What we know for sure. She was kidnaped over the summer. She was found by Jason and Sonny in a crypt just outside of town."

"Seems ironic." Cordelia muttered.

"The crypt had some kind of gas leak and went kaplewy seconds after her rescue." Making the mistake of looking over her shoulder again, Willow saw that Angel's grim expression was getting worse. "Moving on. Um . . There's been a few trips to the E.R. A gun shot wound." Frowning at the article in front of her on the screen, Willow quickly clicked through it. No need to get into the details. Seeing that Jason Morgan's named popped up again.

"Oh there was a car accident." Scanning the paragraph before going on, Willow was happy to see that the man's name didn't appear once. "The other driver plowed into her at an intersection. She had a collapsed lung and a few broken ribs. The other driver had a minor head wound. Ahh," Reading quickly Willow stopped when she reached the other driver's name. "Courtney Mathews, sister to Sonny Corinthos."

"Again with the names." Sighing, Cordelia shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, so Elizabeth had a lousy assortment of friends. What does all this crap really mean? So we've pissed off the local mafia." Rolling her eyes, and clearly on a roll, Cordelia pushed up her sleeves. "Like we haven't done worse. What're they gonna do, really?"

"Lindsey saw this Jason Morgan guy and Ric Lansing together at the dinner this morning." Angel replied to a stun group.

"Not following." Xander shook his head. Seeing the smirk on Angel's face, he rephrased . "I was with Cordy up to the what're they gonna do part. But the guys you encountered tonight don't sound like the particular nasties we're used to. If anything they sounded a little shell shocked civilians. How does Tess, the mob, and Ric Lansing fit together?"

"Wait!" Spinning back around, Willow's fingers worked furiously. "Ah-ha! Jason Morgan's being charged with the murder of Luis Alcazar. His wife, Brenda Barrett -."

"Brenda Barrett?" Shoving Willow to the side, Cordelia's mouth dropped open. "She was on like every magazine cover up until a few years ago."

"I don't see how that matters." Angel sighed in exasperation.

"Who's murder is he being charged with?" Lindsey was suddenly at Cordelia's side, his face a grim mask.

"Luis Alcazar." Noticing how close he was standing to her, Cordelia tried to make herself keep still. Instead of taking a step away from his overpowering presence.

Looking thoughtful, Lindsey was soon smirking. "And you said this Jason guy is married to Brenda Barrett?"

Wanting to say something sarcastic, Cordelia swallowed the nasty reply before responding. "Yeah?"

Giving her a smile that nearly curled her toes, Lindsey almost looked happy. "That's the piece of the puzzle that wasn't fitting." Taking a look around at the perplexed expressions, Cordelia was relieved she wasn't the only one who didn't get what Mr. Born again was trying to say. Apparently Lindsey also noticed the expressions and quickly pointed to the screen. "It says here that Luis Alcazar was found dead of a fatal wound they believe was made by a knife. It's absolutely impossible."

"And why is that?" Cordelia asked.

"Because he's a vampire."


	13. Part 12

"Excuse me?" Looking dumbfounded, Cordelia rocked back on her heels and stared at the man in front of her like he was some over grown squid. Her guppy like expression proof that this was the last thing she'd been expecting.

"Luis Alcazar is a vampire." Suddenly looking years younger than he did just five minutes ago, Lindsey went on. "He's a huge player with Wolfram and Hart."

"I knew you'd be good for something." Angel muttered.

Letting the comment go after seeing the expression on Angels face said he meant no harm, Lindsey looked back to where Cordelia was studying him. Her eyes were narrowed in on his face, as though trying to see if he was lying or not. Apparently he'd passed the test when she nodded for him to finish.

"Ric Lansing would know this as well. Seeing how he framed one of our co-workers to get Alcazar in his portfolio."

There was a sudden whosh in the room as every took a deep breath as understanding dawned on them. It was Willow how was first to answer. "Which means, if you saw Jason Morgan with Ric Lansing this morning, there's a chance your old pal is trying to pull a fast one on him."

"Or his boss." Angel added. "It could also mean they're in on it."

Giles joined the group, having overheard the entire situation. "I think Angels onto something. Lets say that Corinthos and Morgan haven't the foggiest of what's transpiring. What's the quickest way to any power house?"

"Through loyal friends and employees." Buffy answered promptly, having been in the situation more times than she could count. "Lot easier and less messy. Plus it gives that added bonus of watching your enemy brought to their knees."

"But why?" Pulled into the conversation, Wesley pondered the question silently.

"Because of a girl." Fred whispered from the corner, everyone turned toward her at the sound of her voice, causing her to take a slight step back. "It's usually always about a girl."

Swinging his head back at watched the different expressions while they mulled this over. Not like he'd ever utter anything out loud, but Lindsey had to admit he was pretty impressed. With just a few crumbs of information, they'd gotten to the heart of the matter in record time. Or at least a solid theory.

"Brenda Barrett." Lindsey threw out the last bit of information.

"Cross reference her." Wesley said to Willow, who's fingers were already flying across the keyboard.

Looking around the room, Cordelia opened and shut her mouth a few times. "Don't you people ever read Cosmo? Brenda Barrett was like the 'It' girl a few years ago. There wasn't a magazine her face didn't hit. The woman's a legend."

"She was once Sonny Corinthos's girlfriend." Willow cried out in triumph. "She practically grew up here. There's a few articles that link her with Sonny Corinthos." Biting on her lower lip, Willow looked put out. "Wonder why I didn't find that before."

"Don't worry Obi-One. The force is still with you." Patting her compassionately on the back, Xander grinned goofily at her narrowed glare. "What else does it say?"

"Nothing really. Except there was another love interest. Jasper Jax."

"Let's concentrate on what we have so far." Giles murmured.

"Alcazars extremely possessive of what he considers as his." Lindsey talked out loud as he worked through the last bit of information. "And the last time I was in the hallowed halls of Wolfram and Hart," A sneer worked its way across his face, and Lindsey was mildly surprised at how much he truly loathed his previous employer. "he definitely considered her his personal property. If I had to guess, Jason Morgan's being set up over Brenda."

"But I thought Elizabeth and Jason were a thing?" Clearly confused again, Xander scratched the side of his head. Not looking as though he was buying into the theory, he looked over his shoulder at the computer screen again. "Wouldn't it also mean she's up on the Grrr aspect of her lover?"

"Not if she's insane." Lindsey said softly.

"You mean like a Prozac shy of a nice comfy stay at the nearest spa featuring men in white jackets and padded walls?" Cordelia scoffed.

"No. More like 'We the jury find the defendant out of her freaking gourd. . .'." Lindsey snarked back.

"If she thinks she's bonkers and seeing things, maybe . . ." Willows wide eyes took on a look of sympathy. "Well maybe she thinks all the vampy stuff is part of her insanity."

"This is a great hypothesis. But what we need is concrete facts." Rubbing his fingers over his chin, Wesley frowned. "Were going to need to talk to Jason Morgan. He's most likely the one with the answers were searching for."

"Yeah. I'm sure he's jumping at the chance to have a heart to heart with us." Angel sneered. "I have a feeling we doused that bridge with gasoline and flicked a match at it."

"Well there is this other love interest." Buffy looked around for somewhere to sit, or perch she wasn't being all too picky, but there weren't many options.

"Who? Jasper Jax?" Not seeing where she was going with this, Giles looked over at her in puzzlement.

"Sure. Why not?" Giving up on finding a place to rest, she leaned up against the wall. "Old flames have that homing device. It's like, you don't really care, or at least you try not to, but you always know what your ex is up to. And with whom they're doing it with."

"I don't know." Hesitating, clearly not wanting to pull anyone else into the mess, Giles mouth tightened in that way it did when he was ready to start disapproving.

"Quick Xander, where's Cordy living?" Firing out her question, she watched her friend straighten up in his chair.

"L.A.. Rent controlled apartment."

"Her roomate?"

"A ghost. Farris, or Dennis."

"Good. Angel, what have I been up to?" Giving her ex-lover a quirk of her brow, Buffy looked at him challengingly.

"You've been taking care of Dawn." Angel admitted reluctantly. "And dating Spike." He answered the second in almost a growl. "But I only know that because he leaves a message on my machine weekly."

"See. Homing device."

"Fine, we'll talk to Mr.Jax." Giles gave in, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Tomorrow. I think we should figure out our sleeping arrangement for tonight."

"We can't stay here." Curling her lip up at the studio, Cordelia saw that look in Angel's eyes that told her she was going to lose this fight. "Fine, we stay here. But where exactly do you plan for us to sleep? If you haven't noticed there's not many options."

"Wow, it'll be like the old time." Willow's eyes practically glowed with enthusiasm. "But not."

"Yeah, like when we used to pull a round robin and do an all nighter at the library." Getting into it, Xander smiled broadly. "It's been awhile since we've had an old-fashioned slumber party."

"Except you wont be able to run off to the stacks to take a catnap." The corner of her mouth started to curve up, but Cordelia fought against thinking of the old times. She like the now a lot better. Thinking about the way she'd been in High School left her feeling guilty and she didn't do guilt very well.

"There's no way of proving that." Xander rebuffed.

"Besides the drool mark you left on the carpet." Wesley's reply brought a few dazed expressions pointed at him. "Please, like none of you noticed it."

Turning to Lindsey, Xander said. "You were a lawyer. Without evidence supporting their 'claims' could I still be found guilty?

Not familiar with this sort of teasing, Lindsey was slightly taken aback. Blinking a few times, he saw the way everyone was looking at him. Expecting him to feed the conversation. "Are you sure there's no evidence?"

This brought on a round of laughter. "Yeah. I'd say that the carpet in the library's pretty much toast."

Nodding, Lindsey put on a serious face. "Then I think I could get you off."

"Uh, you may want to think about how you verbalize your follow through." Willow stammered, red faced. "But since you're new to this I vote we let that one slide."

A round of here, here's went up.

"Oh." Snapping her fingers, Buffy talked excitedly. "We could order some pizza."

"That's a great idea." Angel chuckled. "If you want the delivery boy to become take out. I'll run out and try to find a 24 hour Mini Mart."

"Angel's right." Seeing he'd dampened the mood effectively, Giles couldn't ignore the pang that pulled at his chest. The entire day had been like reliving the past. Fining Tess, and now with the side effects she was going through. Having all these faces together again. It was a lot to swallow. As much as he hated it, he found that he was once again in the role of guardian. Meaning it was up to him to keep everyone on track. They had a job to do.

But that didn't mean he couldn't allow them a little fun.

"Gunn's looking around." Angel saw the deflated expressions. "He'll know what's available. Anything in particular I should pick up?" Moving over to the couch to monitor the rise and fall of Tess's chest, he touched the side of her face, pushing back a stray strand of hair.

"Munchies."

"Soda."

"Tea, even if it's some of those nasty dunking bags."

"Disinfectant."

Turning to look at his friend, Angel saw the small smile on her face. Seeing the look in her eyes, Angel grabbed his jacket and her's. "Wanna come along?"

"Only if you carry the stuff back." Letting him hold her leather jacket, while she shoved her arms through the sleeves, Cordelia took one last look toward Lindsey before following Angel out the door.

"Where in the hell is Benny?" Frustrated in having to wait, Jason feigned ignorance at his outburst. It was already approaching four in the morning, and they hadn't heard from the man.

"Did you leave a message on his voice mail?" Seeing the tell tale signs that Jason was on the path of one nasty breakdown, Sonny looked over at Johnny.

"Yeah. Like four of them." Still looking slightly green from their earlier encounter, Johnny swallowed hard. "Want us to go over to his place?"

"Not yet." Casting a look over in Jason's direction, Sonny estimated how long they had until Jason started to tear things up. "If we don't hear anything in an hour we'll do something."

The door slammed open and a frazzled looking Max burst into the room. "Turn on channel four."

Completely over looking protocol, he flew past Sonny and grabbed the remote to the television. Hitting the on button, he ran a hand through his dishevel hairdo and stared as the T.V. came to life. There was a special, ground breaking news report already in full progress. Taking a few unsteady steps back, he hit the couch and fell with a thud.

"So far the police aren't releasing any information on who would commit such a terrible crime." A neatly dressed blonde spoke into the microphone, her eyes almost shining with excitement over the development. "After the rash killings we've witnessed tonight, we're left wondering if Scott Baldwin's murder is connected somehow. Back to you Bob."

A pompous, plastic like man stared into the camera, looking as though he were trying to put on the best grim expression he could. "Thank you Corrine. Scott Baldwin is survived by his daughter Serena and his father Davis Bordisso. Our prayers go out to their family."

"As we reported earlier, there's been a ration of suspicious murders tonight. So far, the count is up to fifteen. Each of the victims seemed to have been drained of their blood." Instead of looking pale over the morbid news, Bob seemed to look enthusiastic. "The PCP haven't made a statement yet on their leads. But they have issued a statement that everyone should stay indoors."

Clicking off the television, Max sat numbly.

"Those sick bastards are getting their rocks off on this." Making a face, Francis turned away.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if our favorite men in blue come a'calling." Johnny muttered red faced. "And for once we had nothing to do with it."

Shock having taken his tongue for the moment, Sonny desperately wanted another shot. Maybe two. Christ in a handbasket. Scotty was dead. Like a doornail. As in never coming back to bust his chops. Sure one of his favorite daydreams was a town free of Baldwin. But taking another's life was a serious decision. Something drastic had to come about to have something like that happen. No matter how big a prick the D.A. was, it hadn't come to the point of taking him out.

And for the rest. Fifteen dead. In one night. It was wrong. All wrong.

"Francis." Finally able to think straight, Sonny looked over at the guard. "I think it's time we check in on Benny."


	14. Part 13

Swerving into a parking spot, the tires squealing to a stop, the two men didn't waste any time jumping out of the vehicle. Their hand stitched Italian shoes moved quickly across the cement, their footsteps echoing eerily off the walls.

Like most underground parking garages, it was poorly lit and smelled dank, something Benny claimed gave the place it's special charm. Making his comings and goings less noticeable to his nosy neighbors. The biggest benefit was the lack of security cameras. Making it virtually impossible for the PCPD to monitor his movement.

"I don't see why we came here first." Following his friend, his eyes shifting to the far shadows, Johnny kept a firm hold of his gun on the inside of his jacket. "Vampires can't entire a person's home without being invited."

"Will you shut the hell up?" Looking over his shoulder, looking extremely perturbed by the direction the conversation going, Francis said in a low voice. "You sound like Sonny's idiot of a sister."

"You think you're so smart Francis?" Johnny snapped. "Then you tell me who the hell's been draining people of their blood? The freakin Red Cross?"

"I don't know. But I'm not gonna stand around talking about vampires and other stupid ass shit with you." Punching the button of the elevator, Francis rolled his shoulders. "There's enough freaky crap happening in town, I can't take it coming from you too."

Remaining quiet until they stepped into the elevator car, Johnny scowled. "Fine. Then lets talk about Ms. Webber and her little blonde friend."

His hackles raised, Francis scowled darkly. "What about them."

"When Ms. Webber's foot was on your chest, why didn't you shove her off balance?"

"Jesus Johnny, what would've you seen me do? Knock her on her ass so Jason could have a reason to kill me? No thanks." Shifting, looking increasingly uncomfortable, Francis watched the floor number light up as the elevator climbed up slowly. "Besides I like Ms. Webber. She was always nice to me."

"Bullshit." Johnny spat.

Lifting a brow at his friend, Francis turned his body to face him. "Excuse me? You telling me you don't like her?"

"Of course I like her. She's like a damn Kewpie doll." The tension was mounting. "I'm talking about moving her foot. You couldn't, even if you wanted to."

Francis eyed Johnny silently. His jaw muscles clenching. "Maybe."

"Then that redhead and that crap she did with her hands?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough, cause I do." Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Johnny's right eye twitched. "How long have we worked together?"

"Eight years." Forcing himself to answer, Francis watched his friend suspiciously, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"How many times have you ever heard me admit I was scared shitless?"

His brow lowered over concerned eyes, Francis felt uncomfortable. "Never."

"Damn straight." Licking nervously at his lips, Johnny clenched and unclenched his hands. "My gut is telling me something's off. Like Twilight Zone off. Starting with how the morgue is filling up faster than an all you can eat buffet."

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Pinching his nose, Francis looked up when the bell dinging, signaling that they'd reached their destination. "We need to keep our minds on the job. Right now, finding Benny's the job."

"Fine."

Reaching out and stopping Johnny, Francis gave him a purposeful look. "Later. Once we find Benny we'll talk."

Not looking like he particularly liked the answer, Johnny gave a curt nod. Stepping into the hallway, both men took a cautious look around before heading to the right. Benny's apartment was the last one at the end of the hall. He'd lived there for as long as either one of could remember.

A man of simple needs, Benny never saw the need to take up residency at the towers like the rest of the Sonny's valued employees. Saying he was an old man and liked the privacy of his place compared to the Frat house atmosphere.

After making sure they were alone, the two men made their way to Benny's door. Stopping, they stood in front of the door, looking grim.

"Well."

"Yeah."

Sighing, Johnny made the first move by knocking. They waited for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was only a few seconds. Placing his hand on the doorknob, Francis let out a dark oath when it turned. Both their hearts falling, knowing there was no way Benny would ever forget to lock his door.

Shoving the door open both men took in the damage of Benny's normally spotless domain. It looked like someone had ransacked it with a baseball bat.

"Oh fuck." Muttering, Francis waited until Johnny left his position in the hallway to close the door.

Johnny moved farther into the room, taking care to step around the broken coffee table. Halting when he reached the kitchen, he put a hand on the wall to steady himself. "I found Benny."

"Out with it." Knowing Cordelia like he did, he knew when something was on her mind. It wasn't like she hid it well. With her long suffering sighs and low muttering.

"Out with what?" Looking way too innocent, Angel knew he was going to have to work hard to get her to talk about what was on her mind.

"It's been a long day Cordy. How about we just get to the point? I'll give you an extra week off if you just tell me what's bothering you."

"Paid?"

"Of course." With a dry chuckle, Angel watched as she worried on her lower lip.

"What do you think of Lindsey?"

"I don't like him and don't trust him." Answering quickly, Angel could see the wheels in her mind working again. Which only spelled trouble. "No."

"What?" Dragging her feet, Cordelia tucked her hands into her jacket pocket.

"We're not adopting him." His face in a grim line, Angel told himself not to look at her. All he needed was to be sucked into one of her missions. It was times like these he really missed the old Cordelia. The one who didn't care about feelings and who's only concern was for herself.

"Who said anything about adopting?"

"Because this is how the conversation started when we took Gunn on."

"And look how well that turned out." Her voice rose just a notch.

"No."

"Fine." She answered tightlipped.

Walking a block in silence, Angel snuck a look over at her. "Go on."

A knowing smile lit up her face. "I was just thinking what could happen to him if, when Wolfram and Hart shows up."

"He knows what could happen." Sulking, Angel didn't like the direction the conversation was going. "He's had free will from the day he signed up with those bastards. Now he has to live with the consequences.

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever." Waiving her hand in the air, Cordelia gave him a scathing look "Like any of us have the right to preach that line."

"Cordy. I don't like him."

"And I didn't like Buffy. But I worked with that crybaby for years." Flashing him a smile at his heavy sigh, Cordelia went on. "I'm not saying we should take him in. But we can't let those lawyer freaks do anything to him."

"Why?" Moaning, Angel knew he was losing the battle.

"He's put a lot on the line to help us."

"He's responsible for Tess being here."

"Angel, stop being such a dumbass. The guy is lost. And we both know he's got a lot of potential."

"For what? Runway model for Armani?"

"Well there is that." Sending him a cheeky grin, Cordelia waited until he rolled his eyes. "He knows the law inside and out. Something that would come in handy. He helped raise your little girlfriend - which by the way Tess is gonna freak out on you for that skanky indiscretion - so he's got a good grasp on the mojo stuff." Lifting up her hand, she continued to tick off Lindsey McDonald's pro's.

"He knows about demons. Probably has some killer contacts." Ignoring Angel's comment on killer contacts with a elbow in his ribs, Cordelia sent him a look that told him she wasn't finished yet. "He's willing to get his hands dirty. Computer skills. Research skills. Are you starting to catch on?"

"He's tried to kill us, kill you."

"Wanna talk about your Beige period?"

Scowling, Angel looked straight ahead. "He bombed our first office."

"No he didn't."

"He had his chance. He turned his back on it and got a corner office."

"Whatever, it was in the past." Hooking her arm through his, Cordelia stopped, making him stop with her. "All I am asking. Is here and now. If push came to shove and Wolfram and Hart comes after him, where will you be standing."

Opening his mouth, Angel waited. His first response was that he'd hand them Lindsey on a silver platter. But he knew it wasn't true. Cordelia was only voicing what he'd thought all along. Lindsey McDonald needed a kick in the ass and a push in the right direction. He'd made one bad decision after another, but hadn't they all?

"I'd have his back." Even if he ended up burning them.

He'd expected her to look happy. Cordelia enjoyed winning their little arguments. Instead she looked uneasy. "That's what I thought."

Her body felt like she'd climbed Mount Everest, and fallen when she'd reached the top.

"Tess?" Hearing Giles's voice coming from above her, Tess cracked open an eye and groaned. "Welcome back."

"What happened?" Tess croaked.

"We're not entirely sure." Giles said soothingly. "Though it's possible it's a side effect from the spell. Willow and I both believe your other personality was trying to break through."

"Wonderful." Trying to push herself up into a sitting position, Tess felt the room spin. Deciding that laying down wasn't the worst thing in the world, she fell back on the pillow. "Did someone kick me in the head?"

"No." Looking relieved, Giles removed his glasses. "Why don't you take it easy."

"Giles I can't have this - whatever it is - keep happening to me. Someone could've been hurt tonight." Bringing a hand to her head, Tess tried not to think of the possible danger she'd unknowingly put her friends in. "What if we were fighting a nest of vampires?"

"I understand your concern." The worried look was back in his eyes, and Giles took a seat next to her. "I wish I had all the answers for you."

"Well - and I can't believe I'm saying this - is there a way to mind meld me or something?"

"Mind meld?"

"Didn't you say I'd get Elizabeth's memories? Well if that was her trying to come out and play, then she's not weak." Rubbing at her temples to prove her point, Tess moaned.

"You think she had powers?" Looking intrigued, Giles frowned. "Are you sure?"

"No, not like that." Tess said closing her eyes. "Whatever was happening inside me was hard to fight. Too hard."

"We'll figure it out." Patting her on her arm, Giles smiled warmly down at her.

"We always do."


	15. Part 14

"Tess." The sound of his mocking voice came from behind as she flew through the headstones. Her heart beat in her chest like a scared rabbit. The moon peeked through the clouds in the night sky, giving the graveyard an eery glow.

Tripping over a marker that had been hiding under the damp grass, Tess felt the air get knocked from her chest. The stake she'd been holding onto like a lifeline flew out of her hand. Chancing a look in the direction it went, Tess calculated the chance of getting to it before being caught.

About the same chance as Xander becoming a vegetarian.

Telling herself to get the hell off her ass and keep running, she scrambled to her feet again. If she could just make it to the library, where Giles and Buffy were getting in some extra training she'd be fine. With the other Slayer at her side, he would have no other choice than to back off.

She refused to die. Refused to allow Angelus end her life like Ms Calender.

Hearing him just feet away, Tess knew there were only two options. She could either stand her ground. Take on one of the worlds most dangerous and disturbed vampires by herself. One who had the nerve to ware her friend's face like a mask. Or run for her life.

Fight or flight.

Well she stupid, nor had she been born yesterday. Taking off like a bolt, the exit coming in view, Tess vaulted another headstone. Just when she'd thought she'd cleared it, a force from behind knocked her down.

Thrashing around like a caught fish, she heard his mocking laughter. It sent a red hot anger pumping through her veins, making her fight him all that much more.

"Tess." Clucking his tongue at her like a parent would to a misbehaving child, Angelus had her pinned into the wet earth. Gripping her wrist painfully, to the point she was sure she'd hear bone cracking, Tess had no other choice then to let him pull them out wide. "I am deeply offended."

Tears in her eyes, from pain and mounting fear. "Just do it asshole."

"Do what?" Angelus asked innocently before placing his mouth near her ear. "Kill you? Turn you? Screw you?"

Knowing he was going to drag this out. Play with her until he grew bored and killed her. Tess wouldn't give him the satisfaction of answering him. Turning her head in the other direction, she found it ironic when her eyes rested on Jenny Calender's grave stone.

Feeling his mouth suckle on her neck, Tess tried to buck him off. She could accept death. But to be turned into a soulless monster she hunted every night was not something she could take. It was any Slayers worst nightmare.

Her reaction brought a chuckle from her assailant. Feeling his tongue snake it's way from her collarbone to her ear, she renewed her efforts.

"Now where was I?" Feeling him pull back, she tried one more time to buck him off her. "Oh that's right. I'm deeply offended. I had planned for our little cat and mouse game to last longer than this. Guess they don't make Slayers like they used to."

He moved again, this time no matter how hard she fought against him, he seceded in flipping her over on her back before pinning her down again. Seeing his face looming over hers, Tess felt hatred like she'd never known before.

She hated Angel for being so stupid and losing his soul in the first place. How old was he? She would've thought a few hundred years would teach him to stop thinking with the head in his pants. It didn't matter that he hadn't known by sleeping with Buffy he would endanger them all. The fact he'd done it was enough to make her spitting mad.

She despised Jenny Calender for not telling them. For sitting back and allowing things to get as far as they did. It made her feel guilty for a few beats of a second. But she felt she'd deserved what she got for her betrayal. They had all trusted her.

Tess felt hatred for Buffy too. It didn't matter if her anger was rational or not. But she'd first lost Angel to her fellow Slayer, then had to find out he'd paid the ultimate price to be with the blonde. Now she was acting like she was the only one who'd lost him. No, right now she didn't feel bad for being upset with Buffy. She was going to die, or worse.

"See Tess. This is why I need to have you." Smirking down at her, he tightened his hold on her wrists, making her scream in agony. "You have so much wasted passion burning inside you. Why Soulboy poked around with Muffy is beyond me. Such a coldfish." Making a distaste face, he looked back at her again. "But don't worry, she'll pay. How 'bout we make her your first victim?"

"I'd rather die." Spitting at him, Tess snarled when his eyes flashed golden in anger. Letting go of her hands so he could bury them in her knotted hair, he twisted her strands until she saw stars.

"You say that now you little bitch. But once I bed you then tame you, you'll think differently. You'll be begging to please me. Tess, you're going to be my best creation."

"I won't be your whore." Lifting her hands and latching onto his arms, Tess tried to remember the words to the chant Jenny had been trying to teach her and Willow months ago. Her hands grew warmer, until the smell of burning flesh assaulted her nose.

With a dark curse, Angelus was rolling off her and onto his feet. While she had the chance, she fought to stand on trembling legs. Her eyes glued on Angelus's movements. She refused to waste an opportunity like this. When she could move she took a few steps back.

"I forgot about that witchy crap." Growling, Angelus narrowed his eyes. "Won't happen again."

Knowing he'd be fully recovered soon, Tess spun on her heel and started running again. This time where the exit had been was an edge of a forest. Clearing the first line of trees she saw a light in the distance.

Hearing Angelus thundering from behind, had her speeding up. Drawing closer to the light she felt a strong, secure arm come out from nowhere and pull her off her feet.

"Elizabeth." The soothing voice was familiar. "Shh."

Looking up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, Tess felt the woods and world melt away. The man looked down at her with concern, his eyes full of emotion. This time her instincts told her she was safe. The man holding onto her wouldn't hurt her.

"You're safe." His voice made her relax fully against the hard planes of his body. Feeling his hand stroking her hair, she wished they could stay like that. But she knew if they didn't start moving, they were as good as dead.

"We need to get to the light." Struggling against his embrace, Tess begged with him. "He's coming. We're not safe."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Well isn't this sweet?" Angelus's face appeared out of the shadows, his upper lip curled back. With lightening fast reflexes his hands wrapped around the other man's throat and gave a harsh twist.

Watching helpless as the blue eyed man fell to the ground, Tess felt a scream tear from her throat.

"Jason!"

Jumping from the nightmare, Tess tumbled from the couch while everyone in the room were torn from a sound sleep.

"Tess?" Cool hands touched her shoulder, making her yelp and pull away.

Angel stared down at the girl on the floor and saw the fear shimmering in her eyes. He could see the instinct to lash out at him there. It had been awhile since he'd witnessed the look, but it still cut him like a knife.

"You had the dream again." He stated in a calm voice. But his expression showed the pain he felt tearing at his mended soul.

"I - God Angel I am so sorry." Pushing her hair out of her face, Tess looked around at the people who were standing frozen around the room. Mattresses, that had been found in a few vacant rooms were scattered through out the loft.

"Did you dream about the night Angelus took you?" Buffy crouched down near by, careful to stay out of distance. Knowing from experience it took a few minutes to calm the emotions Slayer dreams could bring.

"Yeah." Licking at her lips, Tess looked down. Feeling horrible for the anger she felt toward her friend, she couldn't bring herself to look up. "But with a different ending."

"You yelled Jason." From her corner in the room, Cordelia moved closer.

Not liking the feeling that she was in the hot seat, Tess shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Yes, well, perhaps we should let Tess get some fresh air. Cordelia could you take her to the rooftop while we straighten up?" Giles gave Cordelia a measured look.

"Sure." Shrugging, Cordelia went over to where she put her shoes the night before. "It's a little too crowded in here anyways."

Welcoming the chase to escape the knowing glances, Tess beat her friend to the door. When they were gone, everyone eyed one another.

"Apparently Elizabeth is trying to merge again." Clearing his throat, Giles reached down to pick up the questionable blanket he'd used the night before and started folding it.

"How long is it going to take?" Sitting down on the couch Tess had recently vacated, Buffy looked up to her mentor for answers.

"There's no telling." Was all he could supply. "Mr. McDonald, do you know of any spells that may increase the process?"

Frowning, Lindsey didn't know how he felt about being pulled into this group's conversation again. Last night he'd felt uneasy with the simple banter. Not familiar with protocol on serious matters, he looked over at Angel and saw he was waiting for him to answer.

"Not that I know of." He answered shortly. "But I also never thought I'd still be here after the first spell was done." No one looked insulted by his honesty, nor were there any snide comments.

"I'm not sure we should push it." Stepping into the conversation with a soft voice, Willow blushed. "Maybe this is one of those things that nature needs to take care of."

"I think Mrs. Rosenberg may be correct." Wesley said. "Too much magic may complicate things."

"I don't know." Buffy said slowly. "Last night was a close call. What happens if we were surrounded by the baddies?"

"Tess may just have to sit this one out." Gunn shrugged.

Xander laughed. "Tess, sit out. That's funny."

"Tess isn't the benched kind of gal." Buffy smiled at the idea.

"Then we need to make sure that either Buffy or I are around her." Angel said.

"Fine." Agreeing, Giles took a look around the room. "There's something else that's been on my mind. Perhaps a few of us should head home. The last thing we need is to leave the Hellmouth or the Agency unattended."

This brought up a roar of disapproval. But Giles held up his hands. "Hold up."

Waiting until everyone quieted down, he finished what he was saying. "With all of us here it's overkill. We can't let our guard down back home."

"I understand where you're coming from," Wesley offered in a hesitant tone. "But perhaps what we need right now is overkill. It'll get us all home quicker this way."

"What bookman said." Gunn folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not leaving Angel's side."

"Well we're not leaving." Xander glowered.

"Perhaps if we reorganize." Seeing that Giles was relenting, Wesley approached him cautiously. Still remembering years before when he'd made an ass of himself in front of the other man, he didn't want to repeat past events. "Find some sort of structure."

"Go on." Giles said thoughtfully.

"Well we all have our talents. And we're used to doing things differently now that we're not all together. We just need to regroup. For example, Willow's proficient on the computer and excels with magic. We get her to start gathering all the information we can about the town and the players we have so far. She can start putting wards on the building."

Seeing that no one was rebuffing him, Wesley hurried on. "Gunn and Xander can get the layout of the town. From what I recall, Xander's Halloween stint as a soldier has left an imprint. Mix that with Gunn's street smarts they'd be perfect match for the job."

"What about you?" Giles raised a brow.

Nervous again, Wesley fidgeted. "If you wouldn't mind terribly, I would like to assist you in your training of Tess and Buffy. I know I didn't do a good show of it last time."

Giles looked over at his Slayer and saw her hesitation. Buffy had never cared for the other Watcher, but at the same time he hadn't really tried to convince her to give Wesley a fair chance. "I believe that'd be fine."

"What about him?" Gunn nodded to Lindsey.

"He and Cordelia are people persons." Angel answered quickly, and with no room for argument. "When they want to be. We need information that can't be found on the internet."

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, Lindsey narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Angel. "Meaning?"

"The talk around town." Angel shrugged. "Small towns are gossip mills. I bet we'll get more information from the word on the street."

"Why me?" Lindsey questioned.

"Because like it or not McDonald, you're part of this now." Holding out his arms, Angel indicated he meant part of the group of people surrounding him. "You said yourself you'd planned on leaving. But you didn't. Don't you wonder why?"

"Whatever." Not able to come up with any other reply, Lindsey grabbed his duffle and headed to the bathroom.

"Well that went well." Gunn muttered. "You sure about this? He's stabbed us in the back before."

Standing silent, Angel looked in the direction Lindsey had gone. "Something tells me he's on a different road now. And if he isn't, he doesn't stand a chance against Cordelia."

"The town doesn't look too bad in daylight." Leaning against the railing, Cordelia looked over the harbor.

"Everything looks better in the daylight." Wrapping her arms around herself, Tess felt a chill go through her. "I feel stupid."

"Why?" Cordelia asked. "Because you had a nightmare we all still have?"

Feeling wretched, Tess sighed. "I hurt Angel's feelings."

"He's a big boy." Waiving her hand in the air, something that just screamed Cordelia, Tess felt eased that some things didn't change. "I know I haven't had the chance to say anything, what with everyone hovering around you, but I missed you."

Okay, some things apparently did change. "Cordy, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Frowning Cordelia looked puzzled. "Why."

"Well, you sound . . . nice. Less bitchy."

"We've always been friends." Cordelia answered open mouthed.

"I know. But we've been up here and you haven't complained once. Haven't insulted or torn anyone to shreds. Are you possessed?"

"People change." Looking uncomfortable, Cordelia went to looking out at the water again.

"I think I like this Cordelia." Touching her friend on the shoulder. "Had I known my body had been injected with someone else's personality I'm sure I would've missed you too."

"Well of course . . ." Putting a hand to her head, Cordelia's knees buckled. "Oh, not now!"

"Cordy?" Reacting, Tess threw her arms around her friend before she crashed to the ground.

Gritting her teeth, Cordelia let out a forced breath and struggled to speak. "Get Angel."

"The suns out." Past panicked, Tess struggled to get Cordelia's thrashing body to the stairway. "Hold on Cordy."


End file.
